A Breach in the Clock Department
by Charmyte
Summary: After about 50 life watches are dropped into New Orleans, Charlie and Itchy are sent to retrieve them, but the locals are already proving useful. NOTE: Chapter 9 only chap at the moment is rated M for strong language. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

A Breach in the Clock Department

Prologue: 

[August 28th - 8:02 pm]

It was an average sunny day in paradise. Heaven was at its normal 73°, and the angels were at peace.

All except for one. Tony, a terrier, was a rising guardian, and was becoming Annabelle's right paw dog. The only problem was that he was always advising her. Never was it: "Go take a day off Anthony." or "You've done quite enough, Anthony", it especially made him annoyed to be called by his real name. Today was one of the worst for him. He'd been busy for what seemed like hours, but time is meaningless if you're dead.

Tony was rushing through the golden lands of heaven that afternoon. "I'm coming Annabelle, I'm coming." He rushed past the beaches. Scurried through the Great Hall and raced up the stairs that led to Annabelle's private room. He burst into the doorway, out of breath. "I…I," he said between pants, "I'm here. What is it?"

Annabelle the Heavenly Whippet stood her ground, still looking out over Heaven. "Ah, I see you've arrived Tony."

"Yeah. I'd be here sooner if it wasn't for the fact my wings sorta, you know, got torn on the last mission you sent me on."

"Is it done?"

"What? My wings? Done for, if you mean that,"

"No. The renovations. I realize we've been working on them for years, and I'd love to have the satisfaction of seeing Heaven finished."

"What do you mean, Annabelle? The rivers are flowing, the grass is growing, the buildings are built, the fillings are filled, what else is there!"

Annabelle made a head turn, letting Tony see the unpleased look in her eyes. "Sorry. But what is it? Is it anything I can do?"

Annabelle paused to take a breath. "You recall the…incident a bit over 70 years ago."

"I'm afraid I don't Miss Annabelle." Tony said with worry. "Could you maybe, perhaps, remind me?"

The whippet sighed. "Concerning Mr. Barkin. Charles B. Barkin."

_Oh him. _Tony thought. It had been some time since Charlie had left, but his attitude left everybody wondering how pure he was. "Ah, yes. He did the, uh, thing! Yeah, and there was another, thing and…"

"You have absolutely no idea of what I'm talking about, do you, Anthony?"

"No, Annabelle. Sorry, Annabelle."

"In the Spring of 1939, Charles had died, and being the dog he was, despite his habit of cheating, scamming, infidelity, robbery," Annabelle stopped to control herself. "Charles arrived in Heaven. But when I…sadly told him that he was dead. Yet he wasn't too pleased with that fact. And so he stole back his life watch and revived himself. But since his watch was with him, he was immortal. Only the destruction of his watch brought him back to life as a corpse."

"That's a great story and all, but what does that have to do with the renovation?"

"I want to be sure nothing like that ever, **ever**, happens again. I want the watches, clocks, and time keepers locked away where no one will ever find them."

"Then I'm afraid it hasn't been done yet."

"It isn't like there's any hurry for the project to be finished, but I digress. Belladonna has been very quiet recently. We can never tell just what she is planning." Annabelle spoke as the sun set on Heaven and plunged the lands into darkness. "And on an unrelated note, have the lights been installed?"

Tony clapped, and light filled Heaven once more.

"Good job Anthony, good job. You are dismissed."

Chapter 1:

[August 28th - 8:39 pm.]

Night had fallen on the streets of New Orleans, and the brisk air of Summer was beginning to disappear. Soon Autumn would arrive and the air would start to cool. With the cooling mixing with the worst part of hurricane season arriving, the last portion of Summer had to be appreciated. And through what better means than a good night out?

Mickey knew there were few places still around for a dog to get good eats. In fact, it had been that way for many decades. But the Lhasa Opsa was able to find himself in the newest café in the south: the _Tout Le Monde_. Performances, food, a view of the ocean, the place was nigh on perfection.

Mickey was relaxing at a table in the back, enjoying the rich French culture, as his waiter walked over to him. "Sir, what may I get you tonight?"

"Yes, I think I'll just settle for your…" Mickey began. "He looked over the menu one last time. "…Don't take this as odd, but I'll have your Vore Lover's Special."

"Just to remind you sir, you have your choice of prey."

"Rats, if you don't mind, good sir."

"Very well then. Your meal will be out in just a moment."

As the waiter walked off, Mickey sighed. "Man, this place is great. Now then if only there was…"

But Mickey was interrupted as a young lady poodle ambled over to him. "Excuse me, but do you mind if I rest my little legs here?" she spoke in a French accent.

_Oh boy, I'm in heaven. _Mickey thought. "No, miss. You can sit here."

The poodle sat next to Mickey, almost hovering above him. "So, what brings a dog like you to a place like this?" she spoke.

"You know, the urge of going places, seeing new faces. Adventure and danger, such like that." After the mishap some months ago, Mickey knew better than to reveal his true reasons for being in Louisiana.

"Well aren't you the thrill seeker? What's your name, little doggie?"

"Mickalavich. But just call me Mickey."

"Mickalavich, is that Russian?"

"Tibetan, actually."

"Ooh, Tibet is quite a distance from here. I'm Inconnu. But you can just call me Unknown, because that's what it translates to."

"Your parents were quite clever." Mickey chuckled.

"As were yours, Mickey." Inconnu said, getting ever closer to Mickey.

But almost right on cue, the waiter returned with a cage in hand. Inconnu scooted her seat further away. "Here is your meal sir." the waiter calmly said as he put the cage on the table; inside was four young rats.

"So you're a Vore lover, too? You love the feel of the prey sliding down your throat?"

"The fact that you used too in your sentence makes the fact just that much better." Mickey responded as he pulled out a rat. Raising it above his maw, he dropped it into his mouth and swallowed, letting the rat slide gently down his throat. He picked out another one and held by its tail. "Would you like one, Unknown?"

Inconnu took the rat invitation in paw. "Would I ever." She gulped down the rat just as quickly as Mickey, and whined in delight.

"Beautiful and feisty, I like that in a woman." The two reached into the cage and each grabbed a rat.

"To us, Mickalavich?" Inconnu said, prompting a rat toast.

"To us, Inconnu." The dogs clinked their rats and swallowed in rhythm. Not a moment sooner had the two dined than had the waiter, once again, returned.

"Good news, sir. For being our first customer to try our Vore Lover's Special, your meal has been paid for, courtesy of the manager."

"Well then," Mickey said delightfully, "My thanks to the manager. And compliments to the one who caught those delicious little rats."

"Sure, sir." the waiter monotonously added as he walked off.

Inconnu turned to Mickey. "Well aren't you the luckiest dog in the café?"

"You mean for the free meal, or for meeting you?"

"Oh Mickey, you're such the charmer. But," Inconnu whispered sadly. "I have to go. Pups to raise, bills to pay, and so forth. Perhaps I'll see you again sometime Mickey?"

"Perhaps. Virtually nothing that could get me to leave this beautiful town." Mickey watched the poodle gracefully walk out of the _Tout Le Monde _and wink back as she strolled out on the streets. Mickey looked up at the golden laced clock over the exit.

"8:50 already?" Mickey knew the streets of New Orleans were a dangerous place, and it only gets riskier as the night rolls on. "Guess I should be going," he muttered to himself. "You never know what some thugs have hidden in their sleeves."

Mickey got out of his chair and began to follow suit out of the café. The skies had grown darker. There were no clouds but it seemed as if lightning was exploding amidst the sky. But Mickey was focused on finding his way back to his new home. _Now then…I go left, then down two blocks, _he thought. But his train of thought was interrupted by being stuck on the head with a hard object.

"Yawrlp!" Mickey cried out as he lost consciousness.

[August 28th - 8:40 pm]

Tony was relaxing on the beach in Heaven. It was a strange sight for anyone to see him not working. But Tony was making the most of the night. "It's about time." he spoke to himself. "I swear Annabelle is so demanding." Tony laid back on the golden sands. He looked up at the night sky, and began to just drift away.

For about fives seconds, that is.

A blood curdling scream rings out, and Tony's paradise relaxation is shattered. He starts to get up and try to see where the scream came from. He sees a husky trapped in the pond. Tony rushes over to the downed dog. "What's going on?"

The husky, female, was in tears. "I was swimming, and just getting out, when the water got all sticky."

Tony stuck a paw into what was once crystal blue waters. When he pulled it back out, it was covered with thick, brown sludge. "Mud? But how?"

As Tony made his deduction, the clouds that formed Heaven started to turn a demonic red, the roads once paved with kibble cracked and split. Tony knew that Annabelle needed to know, and raced through the disaster zone to the tower where she stayed. Rushing through Heaven, he could see angels in panic, hope diminishing, and general sadness. _How could anyone find pleasure in causing this?_ he though as he ran.

By the time Tony had reached Annabelle's tower, she was already out front, waiting for him. "Anthony. I take it you've seen what's going on."

"Yes, Miss Annabelle. This is terrible!"

"Look, I need you to tell the other guardian angels to get everyone to the Halo Hall. You and me are going to the, as Charles put it, Clock Department."

"But Annabelle, this is unstoppable. Within moments, Heaven entirely could be decimated. We have to find somewhere else safe!"

"There's no time for that," Annabelle yelled, her tone getting sharper with each word. "We need to act now! We have to…" she paused, hearing crumbling behind her. "Look out!" she screamed as she pushed Tony out of the way of the tower, now falling apart.

"There is no way I am going to face whatever demons have managed to break through your 'perfect' defenses! This is not my issue!"

Annabelle snapped at Tony, "Damn it Tony! This isn't about any of us! It is about the dogs that are still alive!"

Tony, if he had a heart still beating, would have sworn that his heart skipped a beat. Annabelle had never been so angry, never had she yelled so aggressively, no one in the thousands of years there had heard her slip even the lightest of swears out her jaws.

"Y-yes, Annabelle." Tony whimpered.

Annabelle, heavily breathing, stopped to regain her composure. "Terribly sorry about that Anthony. But we have no time to lose." The two rush past the wrecked tower and out to the outer rims of Heaven itself. The farther they went, the more Tony become frightened.

"So the, uh, Clock Department is back here."

"Yes, as I said, I wanted to keep it far away, but I wanted it more protected as well, so putting it in the outskirts was the best idea."

Tony finally began to see the clocks Annabelle had mentioned. But he could also see a shadowy figure snatching ticking clocks and placing them in what seemed to be a basket. "Hey! Annabelle look! It's a demon!"

Annabelle narrowed her eyes. _There is no way I'll let you jeopardize millions of dog lives! _Annabelle lunged at the theft, sending it across the red skies. But the shadow retaliated and dashed over to the whippet and began clawing at her. Tony could only watch in shock as the two fought. The shadow and Annabelle tussled, turned, bit, and scratched at each other. It was anyone's guess as to who would win.

The fight raged on, but soon Annabelle had finally pinned the shadowy assailant to the ground. "This is over. You lose!" Annabelle raised her claws, she was willing to change her pacifist ways if it meant saving the lives of dogs. But the shadow saw the basket sitting next to a break in Heaven.

"I'm sorry miss," the shadow hissed, "But it's you who loses!" The shadow used its free leg to kick the basket out of Heaven and plummeting to the Earth below.

"No!" Annabelle yelled. She let go of the perpetrator and rushed over to where the clocks had fallen. When she turned around, the shadow was gone in a puff of black smoke.

Tony rushed over to Annabelle, hovering over the gap. "The clocks! What is gonna…are they gonna…?" he smashed the words together.

Annabelle felt around her neck. Her amulet tag was gone. "I can summon enough magic to stop them from shattering when they fall, but after that there's nothing I can do. That creature stole my source of power." Annabelle began chanting, "Uu mi, fe ret, to these watches, I protect!" An eruption of sparkles and shimmering mist told Annabelle that her magic had worked. But the power made her weak, and she fell onto her knees.

"Annabelle where did they land?" Tony asked.

"New…New Orleans." Annabelle struggled to whisper.

"Good. Now, can…can I get my life watch? I can just go down there and when I'm done just die and bring them back."

"No." Annabelle pointed to a statue in the distance. "Break it. Inside is… is enough magic to get you to San Francisco."

"And what do you want me to do when I get there?"

"Find, Charles. Find him Anthony. Take him to New Orleans. He knows that city. He just might be the only hope for the dogs those watches belong too." Annabelle blacked out, leaving Tony alone in consciousness at the sight of a Breach in the Clock Department.

**Character Credit:**

Mickey, Misc. Characters - Charmyte  
Annabelle - MGM/Don Bluth


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

[August 28th - 8:53 pm]

Mickey finally opened his eyes, making him realize that he wasn't dead yet. "Oh," he moaned. "What the hell hit me?" Mickey rubbed his head, and felt a metal object on his head. He grasped it and brought in front of him. It was an auburn colored pocket watch, straight out of the Victorian times. Most notably, on the backside of the watch, his name was engraved into the metal: "Tsogung Mickey Mickalavich".

"Strange. Very few people know my real name." Mickey stood up, and put his head through the chain, leaving the watch dangling over his chest. "Fits quite nicely. Now then, getting home…" Mickey stared down the street. "It should be this way." Mickey began walking down the road back to his home, not knowing of the dangers that would follow.

[August 28th - 10:28pm]

Mickey walked through the front doors of The Apparent Apartments complex at Dogleg Lane. The place was no Hilton, but it was good livings. He walked over to the main desk, where the manager kept the room keys. But on this night, the Doberman in charge was out. _Odd, Paul is always at his post. Must be whiskey night down at the bar. _Mickey saw his key hanging on the rack: Room P. He checked to see if anyone was looking, and snatched his key. "Simple." he muttered before walking up the near staircase and going to his room.

Outside, in the cold of night, stood Crystal, a ragamuffin cat. Crystal looked down at the note in her paws once more:

"Your next target: A Little White Dog

Lives at - Dogleg Ln. Apparent Apartments

On the Second Floor, Room P"

What the note meant to say was: "On the Second Floor, Room B", but such was not. Entranced, partly due to black magic, partly due to the fact she was in her evil personality, she dropped the note and walked over to the apartments, leaving behind bloody paw prints in her wake.

Meanwhile, Mickey was sitting on the chair in his apartment living room, staring vigorously at the watch he had found. "So strange. A watch from the sky. And it has my name on it. Not even on it, inscribed into it. Oh well, at least it works." Mickey tried to dismiss the watch, and threw it onto the couch. No sooner than had he done that, there was a knock on his door. "Yes, come in. The door isn't locked."

The door opened slowly, and as it became ajar, a hiss rang out from the other side. Mickey cocked his head at the door, and from the hall someone dashed inside and lunged at him, pinning him down.

It was Crystal. "You're coming with me, little angel!"

"Quite frankly, I'd rather not." Mickey pushed back up, trying to get on his feet, his weak shoulder giving all it had. Mickey shoved Crystal off of him and onto the floor. Crystal extended her claws and made another lunge at Mickey, who was too slow to dodge, cutting into his backside. Mickey let out a howl as Crystal dug her claws in. _Think, Mickey. Think. How do I get it off me?_

Mickey recalled the smelling salts that Harli had once used on Soapy when she was unconscious. With Crystal still grabbing on to him, Mickey dragged himself over to a cabinet where he'd kept some of the salts. He reached out, hoping to be close enough with each progressive drag, and eventually managed to grasp the handle. He swung it open without hesitation, releasing the rancid stench into the room. The moment Crystal caught a whiff of the odor, she let go of Mickey and fell once more. Mickey immediately put distance between himself and his attacker. He closed the door, he didn't want anyone seeing what had happened.

"I…I," he panted. "I can't believe that worked." Mickey wanted to relax, but knew that the cat had done quite an attack. He crawled into the bathroom and pulled himself onto the sink counter. He looked in the mirror to try to see the damage the attacker had done. "I'm not bleeding. Wait, I'm **not **bleeding?" he questioned. He wanted to have a closer look at himself, but he heard another knocking at his door.

"Hello? Mickey? You alright in there?" It was Johnson. He was a white afghan, and lived in Room B. He didn't tell anyone, but he was a guardian angel undercover in New Orleans. He was to be leaving for Heaven in just a few moments, but he had made good friends with the locals and was just a nice guy to all.

"Uh, yep! I'm just, uh, Yankee Doodle Dandy in here."

"You sure? I heard you howl pretty loudly. Sounded like you were in pain."

"Oh that. Well see, I uh, was watching this show…and my favorite character got pulled off of it and it just," Mickey tried to fake a sad whimper, "It just hurt on the inside."

"If you say so. Look, I have to be going. Places. Chicago. Sure." Johnson said with nervousness.

"Okay, good luck with that." The moment that he was sure that Johnson was gone, he sighed in relief. He slowly limped back into the living room. The cat was lying on the floor, motionless but breathing. "Crazy bugger. Now then, what to do with you?"

Before he could think, Crystal regained consciousness. "Oh man, where am I?" she moaned.

_It's a lady!_Mickey yelled in his head. That first line was so demonic it was anyone's guess, but now it was a given. Being taken down by a cat would have been bad enough, but a female cat? Outright humiliation! Still, Mickey needed answers. "What do you mean? You know damn well where you are!"

"No I don't." Crystal tried to argue. "And, well, who are you?"

"I'm Mickey, the dog you just tried to kill!"

Crystal sat, mouth agape. "Oh no. Not again."

"What do you mean: not again?"

Crystal gulped. "When I was young, I was shot in the head with a Beebe pellet. It wasn't lethal, but it caused me to form three split personalities: a good me, a neutral me, and an evil me. My good and neutral sides were fine by me, but my evil side made me kill my parents, which turned me into a criminal. Worst part is, I end up forgetting most of what happens in my evil state. I just kept running away from my troubles, and they kept getting worse. I am wanted in 13 states, including Alaska and Hawaii. And now I'll be wanted here too." Crystal sat up straight, on the brink of crying.

Mickey was torn. The cat had just tried to kill him. But she was in a separate personality. But she was a wanted criminal. But her life had been nothing but sorrow. Mickey knelt down to the cat's face. "Look, I think I can forgive you. At least you didn't draw blood from me."

Crystal looked at Mickey with confusion. "Then, where'd I get this blood?" Crystal held out her paws, sure enough they were covered in blood. Not the kind that is weeks old and can be ignored. This blood looked fresh, it had to be have there for at maximum 3 hours.

"Well then. In that case, I need to tell me everything you can remember since you last became, erm, evil."

"I'm Crystal. Just, to let you know."

"Crystal, concentrate. What can you remember? Any reason why you wanted to kill me?"

"Well,…I can remember…clocks! Yes, lots and lots of them. Ticking, tocking, chiming, ringing. A…black? No, purple dog wanted them. I think. But there was this pink dog, and she attacked me. She made me lose the watches."

Mickey looked back at the couch. His watch was still there, shining from the light. He walked over and grabbed the pocket watch. "Did the watches look something like this?" he inquired as he showed his watch to Crystal.

"Yes! But…how…"

"It fell from out of nowhere. Now then, what else do you remember about the dogs?"

"Not a lot. They kinda looked alike. Wait, the pink one…she had a necklace, of sorts. I grabbed it and it is in my alley home. It looked like, like…a heart. And is had a name on the back. What was it? It began with an 'A' I know that. Anne? Anna, Anna…"

In a flash, Mickey realize what she meant. "Annabelle." he whispered. "Look, Crystal. I need you to cooperate."

"Why? What did I do? Tell me please."

"I believe that you lost some kind of Holy Watches or something from dog Heaven. You were attacked by Annabelle, the heavenly whippet. The only part that doesn't make sense is the purple dog. I was never told about that."

"Oh no. I…stole from Heaven?"

"Look, it is no big issue. If we're lucky, those special watch thingies are all here in New Orleans." Mickey raced for the window in the room, and let out a howl.

"What are you doing?"

"It's called Twilight Barking. Not like any cats would know about that. I calling out to a friend. Just call her Harli. But that isn't important right now. What is important is that we get a good night's sleep so that we can meet her at Don's Auto Wreckers tomorrow."

"So, I can stay with you?" Crystal's cat eyes widened.

"Of course. I'm a very remorseful kind of dog. Now sleep well."

As Mickey turned out the lights, Crystal yawned one last statement: "I like you Mickey; you aren't like the other dogs."

**Character Credit:**

Mickey, Crystal, Misc. Charas - Charmyte


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

[August 29 - 9:01 am]

In the Louisiana countryside, all is calm. The sun rises upon the land, the dew glistens in the light. The fauna, just waking, run wild in the land. All is peaceful and in harmony. But then, a whistle blows from a distance, the noise echoing through the air. Just when the noise stops, it rings again. The ground begins to rumble, the animals tremble with fear and run for cover. The whistle gets louder, and louder, until a black cloud of smoke rides drearily on the wind. Then, barreling down the rusted tracks, now hidden by the rapidly growing grass, a train roars by.

An old style freight train rushes by, carrying cargo cars behind, rattling with every second that passes. One of the cars, one near the very back, remains with its door opened, letting the air rush on in. Much to the chagrin of its passengers.

"Pick the express, I said." Charlie moaned. "But no, we had to ride the freight train!"

Tony was relaxed on a pile of hay in the corner, with Itchy sitting right beside him. "Look, Charlie. We needed to get to New Orleans fast!" Tony remarked. "Your way would have made the trip three hours longer. Three hours! If I've learned anything, you don't keep Annabelle waiting for three more hours than needed."

"And that's the part I still don't get." Itchy joined in. "She was ambushed? In Heaven?"

"Yes, it was the strangest thing. One moment, Heaven is a nice and calm place, next thing you know, it was like it was falling apart.

Charlie chucked. "Yeah right. This must be some test or something little Miss Perfect conjured for us. Y'know, to make sure we're still good guardian angels."

"I am serious you two! Do you think I'd pull you away from that romantic dinner with Sasha? I might be an angel, but I'm known to sin."

"I'm still not forgiving you for that." Charlie moaned.

"Look, Annabelle was very serious about the life watches. She put them above the fellow angels. She even swore at me when I refused to help."

"Nah," Itchy yawned. He preferred to get up later than he had that day. "There is no, none, nada, no way that Annabelle would degrade herself like that!"

"I keep telling you two, it happened! Clear as day!"

"Yeah, yeah." Charlie uttered, still looking at the wild Louisiana. He'd been away since his deaths in 1939, so the sights brought back memories. "It'll be nice to be back around the old town, won't it Itch?"

"You bet Charlie. I wonder if any of the old places are still around."

"I wouldn't think so." Tony muttered.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" the dachshund wondered.

"Do you seriously don't remember Hurricane Katrina?"

"Hurri-what?" Charlie questioned without looking back.

"I forgot Charlie. You're such an idiot."

Charlie turned his head around, revealing his teeth. "What did you call me?"

"Nothing." Tony responded.

"I swear, you're trying my patience already, so why don't you…" Charlie suddenly stopped, and raised an ear.

"He better what Charlie?" Itchy curiously asked. "Charlie? What is it?"

Charlie sniffed the air. He stared distantly into the air, standing like a statue. "Come on. We need to get to the next car."

"What!" Tony and Itchy asked simultaneously.

"No time to explain, come on." Charlie quickly spoke before reaching out of the car and grabbing onto the ladder. He scurried up and fought against the wind to stand on the roof of the car. Tony and Itchy had no idea what was going on, but began to follow suit.

"Charlie!" Itchy yelled while climbing up the ladder. "Why are we going up here!" Itchy, unlike Charlie struggled to stay on the roof, and clung onto the near edge.

"No time to stop, Itch!" Charlie yelled above the roaring winds. Charlie grabbed his friend and waited for Tony to reach them.

"This is silly Charlie!" Tony barked as he steadied himself on the roof. "There is no order to your chaos, this is blasphemy, this is madness, this is…" but Tony stopped out of shear fright. "What is that!" Tony pointed to the fiery figure launching itself to the car behind them.

"Run!" Charlie screamed. He ran, Itchy in paw, to the car just in front, with Tony scuffling behind. The fiery creature drew closer, and closer. The dogs leaped the gap separating cars and were about to relax when they heard the whooshing of the blazing object behind them. It plowed into the car behind where the three dogs had been, causing it to explode. The debris shot outward, nearly decapitating Itchy's head, but instead just scratching his back.

"What was that!" Itchy yowled in pain.

"That, my little friend, was a container of propane exploding due to what appears to flaming demon. Any questions?"

A blackened demon jumped from the wrecked cars onto the roof where Charlie was laying. It snarled and hissed and took a swipe at Charlie, who slid out of reach. Itchy wailed at the sight. _I have no time for an old yeller. _Charlie thought. He placed Itchy down in the center, and then got to his feet. "Oh, you wanna piece of me, do ya?" The demon lunged, missing as Charlie swiveled, matador style. "Ooh, you missed me!"

Tony spoke with worry: "Are you sure you should be taunting it?"

"What?" Charlie turned to Tony. "Oh sure. I've faced these guys tons of times. You'd think the old wench down there would get some better infantry soldiers. Such a stud-" Charlie collapsed and laid on his belly; the demon his whacked him over the head. His body began sliding to the edge, and Itchy reached out, only being able to grab his arm, leaving Charlie dangling over the edge.

"Oh man! Charlie!" Tony tried to help the German Shepherd, but was cut off by the demon. "I'm not missing my chance this time!" Tony launched a punch at the demon, which in hindsight was a bad idea considering that the demon, until as of late, was on fire. "Oh ouch! Just ow! That's hot!"

The demon, however, was unaffected and proceeded to punch Tony right back, using its sharpened claws to leave quite a mark. Tony's body was sprawled across the rooftop, but Tony was merely faking. _That's it, get into a good position…_

"Wake up, Charlie, ooh!" Itchy tried using his free paw to slap his friend awake, with no success. The demon was closing in, and Itchy was next to defenseless.

Charlie's eyes slowly began to open, his ears rattling from the speeding wind. "Ok, I do not remember getting stuck in a jet engine." he muttered. He gained focus, just as he looked down at the fast moving ground below him. "Aah! Itchy! Itch?" Charlie looked up and grinned. "Oh there you are. What happened to the demon?"

Itchy tilted his head to the oncoming monster. "Right there." he said through his locked teeth.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Charlie used the side of the car to push himself upwards, grabbed the edge and brought himself back onto the roof, where the demon was about to strike. Charlie ducked, and sucker punched the demon right in the chin, which was, again, a poorly thought out idea. Charlie let out a melodic howl. "Why did I just hit that?" Still not phased, the demon kicked Charlie in the chest, sending a burning pain throughout Charlie's body.

"And…now!" Tony leaped up and got one good kick on the demon, catching it off guard and setting it off balance. Despite its attempts, the demon began to fall off the car, but grabbed the distracted Sheppard's legs on the way down. Charlie yelped in pain and hit the roof hard. The demon dragged Charlie along as it slid off the roof. Charlie grasped the edge, but the burning touch of the demon made it only that much harder.

"Hold on Charlie!" Itchy barked as he moved over to Charlie and grabbed an arm. Tony followed suit and did the same. But the actions only made the demon grab harder, sending more pain through Charlie's body, and rapidly heating his body. Within moments, Charlie's arms had become as hot as the demon itself. Unable to take the heat, Itchy and Tony released their hold.

"Yeah." Charlie groaned. "Thanks for all the help." Charlie stood the pain, but the heat was getting to him. If he didn't get that demon off him, he'd being going down early. Charlie swung his legs into the side of the wooden car. Enraged, the demon heated up, but Charlie kept swinging and the demon kept crashing into the side of the car. The demon used its free claws to grab onto the car, but as he did, the spot began to melt until a hole was all that was left. Charlie gave one more big swing and flung the demon into the car.

Tony and Itchy, realizing that Charlie was cooling off, pulled him up to the safety of the roof. "I think we better get off this car before the demon finds his way out." Itchy suggested with panic in his voice. Instead, Charlie used the ladder on the car to move and open the door.

"Well would you look at this!"

Tony was first to climb down the opposite ladder to see what Charlie was talking about. Inside the cart were gallons of water, dousing the fire demon. "You now Charlie, you may have died twice, risked the lives of the ones you care for, and be an angel revived, but you are one lucky dog."

"See Tony?" Charlie said in a monotone voice. "You just had to pick the most arbitrary train in the entire country. Propane in one car, water jugs in another." Charlie lowered himself into the car and rested himself on the carcass of the demon. "At least it feels refreshing in here."

Itchy came down the ladder, and gasped at the sight of Charlie on the demon. "Is it?"

"Oh yeah, I got it good."

Tony and Itchy followed Charlie into the car and rested after the surprise attack. "So," Tony began, breaking the silence. "Where, pray tell, did this demon come from?"

"It has to be one of Belladonna's. There's no mistaking it."

"Do you think that Belladonna is after the watches?" Itchy naively asked.

"Knowing her, she's probably the one who caused all this mayhem. But if not, then the little monster who stole those watches better make sure that I never find them, because when I do…" Charlie growled and ripped the limp head off the demon.

**Character Credit:**

Tony - Charmyte  
Charlie, Itchy - MGM/Don Bluth


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

[August 29th - 9:38 am]

Crystal was laying on the hood of a car in the light. She was not a morning person. "Seriously Mickey? This early in the day. What makes you think this Harli person will even showed up?"

Mickey was waiting in the shade of a wrecked car pile. "I know she'll show up. She's very reliable. A bit clumsy at times-"

"How clumsy?"

"She once set a box of firecrackers on fire while rummaging through trash."

"Oh yeah, very reliable."

"Hey!" Mickey snapped. "You oughta be careful what you say about her. If it wasn't for Harli, you could have gone and killed me!"

"Right. Sorry."

While Mickey and Crystal had their conversation, Poppy was watching them from the seclusion of a partially destroyed hearse. Britney was relaxing on the floor (what was left of it) trying to get some more sleep. "Why did we have to come out here Poppy? Scott might be looking for us."

"I told you. Judging from that twilight bark last night, there is probably something big going down."

"Unlike you, searching the sky for that strange angelic disturbance, I was sound asleep. Remind me. What was so interesting?"

Poppy sighed. She moved from her vantage point and got low, to look her sister in the eyes. "Mickey wanted Harli because of and I quote: an emergency from the mystic forces."

"And this is important because…"

"Don't you understand? This could explain the strange activity last night!" Poppy returned to her post and continued to observe. Britney didn't want to roll out of bed just because her loony of sister eavesdropped on a friend, but she did because she knew that Scott was never going to keep track of her, nor was Dale. Now was not the time for animal police to come to her with Poppy in a straight jacket. "Things are getting interesting."

"How so?" Britney tried to act enthusiastic.

"Looks like Mickey has some kind of pocket watch around his neck. Very fancy."

"I still think we shouldn't be spying on our friends."

"And birds shouldn't fly. You wanna make a better point? Oh, I see Harli now!"

The heeler ambled through the front door of Don's Auto Wreckers. The place hadn't been operative for nearly 25 years, but cars kept arriving. Most likely from the humans who had nothing better to do with the scrap heaps. Harli whispered to herself, "Don's Auto Wreckers, 9:40 am. I wonder what Mickey wanted me for." She walked through past the dilapidated vehicles, trying to find her rendezvous. "Wait, I know that white blur. Hey! Mickey!"

"…Really? You stowed away on a drug smuggling biplane and that's how you ended up in Hawaii?" Mickey question Crystal.

"I don't lie. Well, at least my normal self doesn't. Hey, there's a blackish red dog coming our way."

Mickey turned his head to see the dog hollering from afar. "Harli! You made it!"

Harli rushed over to the Lhasa Opsa, eyeing his new neckwear. "I see you found a fancy watch."

"Well, that is part of the reason I needed you here."

"Because you got a watch?"

"No. But first things first," Mickey turned and cued Crystal to come closer. "Harli, this is Crystal. Crystal, this is Harli."

"A cat?" Harli questioned.

"Well lets see, I have fur, whiskers, kitten ears, a long tail, and distinctly look like a cat. I'm no rocket scientist, but yeah! I'm a cat!"

Harli stared at Mickey, who responded to her glare, "You have to excuse her. Quite, erm…sarcastic."

"As I see. So then, what is the real reason you called me?"

"Well, in light of a recent attack on me last night, I-"

"Attack?" Harli interrupted. "Who attacked you? Just say the word, and I'll rip 'em to shreds." Harli showed off her large teeth.

Crystal slowly tried to back away, but Mickey held her down by her tail. "Yes, about that," Mickey explained, "Crystal was the one who attacked me, but everything is handled."

"Handled? How?"

Mickey motioned for Crystal to return to her spot in the sun. "Crystal is…complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Yes. She suffers from split personalities. Her good and sorta neutral sides are okay, but it's the evil her that is the problem, and that attacked me."

"Really? Wow."

"Which reminds me, thanks for giving me those smelly salts, they came in handy last night, and I have a few in a bag over there."

"Uh, your welcome? I guess. So then, back to what you were saying."

"Yes. In light of that attack, I fear that a misguided Crystal has done her fair share of damage on Heaven."

"No way. No mortals make it to Heaven."

"I know it sounds crazy, but based on the description of events by Crystal, I think it would be best if I knew a bit more about Heaven."

"So you called me?"

"Well you are the most trustworthy dog I know."

"Well then, I'm sorry, but this is not my expertise."

Poppy, listening from the hearse, heard most of the conversation, only missing out on the occasional word. But she knew well enough that she could be of use to Mickey. "Britney, come on! I need to help Mickey!"

"Look, Poppy, It is just way too early in the day for me to be following you around trying to teach people about the supernatural. I'm way too tired." Britney shifted positions on the floor, causing the weight distribution to change. The car slowly leaned forward, before sliding down the hill of wrecks. Mickey and Harli turned to the noise and saw the hearse sliding to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Slowly, Poppy emerged. "Oh. Hello. I was just, uh…"

"Oh give it up, sis." Britney moaned as she got out of the car. "Hey Mickey. How's it going Harli?"

"Britney? Poppy? What are you doing here?" Harli asked.

"I am here to look after Poppy," Britney started. "Who heard a twilight bark last night and wanted to investigate."

_Yes, why didn't I think of Poppy?_ Mickey thought. "Well, your spying escapade has put me in a very fortunate position. Poppy, I take it you know quite a bit about mystical objects and the such."

Poppy perked up. This was her chance. "Yep. You got that right. I am an expert."

"Oh great, not this again." Britney moaned.

"Good. Because an expert is what I need. If I showed you some heavenly objects would you be able to find their meanings?"

"Most likely. Well come on, I know just the place." Poppy began walking back to the far side of the facility, urging the others to follow. Confused, Mickey grabbed his bag and began to follow, followed by Crystal, Harli, and finally Britney. After walking for a few moments, the five came across an old cabin, barely holding up. Poppy opened up the front door and casually walked in. The others stood their ground. "Well don't everyone come in at once, now."

The dogs slowly entered the old house, and the inside filled them with awe. There were sketches of creatures thought to be fake, sculptures of demons from deep below, replicas of some of the most mystical objects in the universe. It was quite a sight. Crystal especially was in awe. "I've heard of Mystic Collections before, but I've never seen one."

"What?" Harli questioned.

"Mystic Collections." Poppy repeated. "Y'know, were people store massive information about the supernatural?" Poppy rummaged through a filing cabinet. "So what is it you need Mickey? A file on a wild beast? A sketch of an odd event?"

"It concerns the watch I'm wearing. I have reason to believe is came from Heaven."

Poppy looked up and at Mickey's watch. "I don't recall watches being associated with Heaven, but I've been wrong before. Might as well just pull out some basic files on Heaven."

"I'm certain it came from Heaven. In fact, after the sequence of events last night, I am compelled to believe that Crystal, my little cat friend here, released some watches from Heaven."

"Impossible, even for what I've learned." Poppy spoke without looking up.

"It's true" Crystal chimed in. "I have something, something special." Crystal reached into Mickey's bag and pulled out a heart-shaped amulet glowing intensely. Britney and Harli, who had rested themselves on bean bags in the room, gazed at the illuminating object.

Poppy turned back around to the light source. "I can't believe it. You found it!"

"Found what?" Britney cautiously asked.

"Only the pinnacle of mystic objects." Poppy pulled out a scroll and laid it out on the floor. It was a detailed drawing of none other than Annabelle. Each detail was near perfect. From the light pink fur, to the angel's robe, to her stubby paws.

"Hey, I recognize that dog." Crystal murmured. "That's Annabelle, right?"

"Correct Crystal." Poppy pointed at the heart necklace around Annabelle's neck. "What you have is Annabelle's powerful Heart Amulet. She is seen with it wherever she goes. Some speculate that it gives her the magic she uses."

"No way." Harli commented.

"I'd say I've seen stranger, but I'd be lying." Poppy responded.

"So what you're saying is that there is something very mysterious going on?" Harli asked.

"Yep."

"Oh, before I forgot," Mickey jumped in. "Crystal also claimed to have seen a purplish dog, looked a bit like Annabelle. I want to say I've heard of such a dog, but I just can't put my paw on it."

Poppy, and nearly all other dogs in the room, shuddered. _No, it can't be. Why would she use a cat?_ "Mickey, the situation is worse than we thought. You need to keep the watch thing, whatever safe. If what Crystal says is true, then the most devilish of all dogs wants those watches more than anything. Belladonna just might be after you as we speak!"

**Character Credit:**

Mickey, Crystal - Charmyte  
Britney, Poppy - Wonderdog  
Harli - Harli


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

[August 29th - 9:41 am]

Dante slowly regained his vision, blurry but stabilizing. "Where am I?" he moaned. He could tell he was in a room, dark. A lamp hung above his head, swaying to the rhythm of the busy cars he could hear outside. When he could finally see straight, he realize that he was in a chair, but wasn't tied. "Well then, a bit boring for my taste!" He began to leave the chair, when he heard the loading of a gun.

"I," a voice, a blend of French and German accents, spoke from the shadows. "Would not do that."

From the darkness, greyhounds appeared, most bearing MP 40s, aimed right at Dante. "Damn, this complicates things." Dante exclaimed.

"I admire your sense of humor, Dante." the voice spoke again. One final hound stepped from the unseen and stopped in front of Dante. "I, Yekir, on the other hand, do not have the same sense." Yekir was surprisingly buff for a greyhound. His eyes, rather: eye, was a murky hazel. The other eye wasn't there, replaced by bullet and covered by a metal cap strapped to his head.

"Fine then Yekir. What the hell do you want with me!"

"You Americans, all alike. Always: get to the point." Yekir sighed. "Frederik, come here. Let's show this fool what he's missing." A hound marched over, gun in paws. "My good dog, what we have here in a Maschinenpistole 40, of the Third Reich: the most powerful empire in the world. Only about one million were made, and I went through quite the trouble to get the ones you see today. It uses a 9 by 19 millimeter Parabellum cartridge, fires 550 rounds a minute, the bullets fly out at about 380 meters per second and have an effective range of 100 meters but can fire up to double that."

"I doubt you care to have to use that long range." Dante chuckled.

"Like I said: you Americans are all alike."

"So I reiterate my question: What do you want with me?"

Yekir grinded his teeth. "None too long ago, your idiotic actions lost my gang quite a sum of meat. All because of you, mister Dante."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to pay up. Or else my boys might become a bit itchy with their trigger fingers."

"Do I look like I'm made of choice cut?" Dante exclaimed, rising to his feet. A stray bullet flew past his head, just nicking his ear. In caution, he sat back down.

"Oh it isn't any kind of meal I want. Perhaps just your knick knacks you wear."

"What? My bling? Not a chance. These make me who I am! You want them, pry them off my cold rotting body!"

"Oh, such force wont be needed." Yekir laughed. "We might be a gang, but that doesn't mean we don't have a sense of order and dignity. Unlike you, we don't go around messing with others for sheer enjoyment. It is all business here, Dante. Emphasis on the 'sin' if you will." Yekir nodded at two guards in the corner who returned to the blackness.

"If it weren't for your cowardly ways of using guns, I'd beat you down without breaking a sweat!"

"Cowardly?" Yekir retorted. "I prefer smart."

"Oh come on. Other gangs use knifes, stones, their own flesh and blood. You prefer metal and gunpowder!" Dante yelled. He stood once again, this time a bullet striking him intentionally in his arm. Dante grabbed at his bleeding appendage and sat once more.

"So ignorant. I hope your next choice is better."

"Get! Get off me!" a female voice yelped. The guards from earlier returned, transporting Soapy, who was in shackles. "Take your stinking paws of me, you damned dirty hound!"

Dante looked on in shock. "Soapy?"

"Well if it isn't you, Dante!" Soapy angrily replied. "What have you done this time?"

One guard poked his gun against Soapy's head. "Quiet!"

"No! Leave her alone!"

Yekir grinned. _All according to plan._ "It appears we've struck a nerve, haven't we, Dante?"

"You son-of-a-bitch! Let her go!"

"No need to point out the obvious Dante. Now that you seem, a tiny bit unhappy that your girlfriend is ti-"

"Girlfriend?" Soapy spoke. "No way! Don't know where you get that idea!"

Dante spoke under his breath, trying to communicate with Soapy: "Just roll with it." Dante took a deep breath. _She's gonna hit me for this, I just know it. _"What are you talking about, Soaps?" Dante used his con-man know how to try to convince Yekir that Soapy was lying; Dante needed to keep Soapy important to Yekir. "Don't listen to her Yekir, she's not the most trustworthy. You can even see in her eyes that she adores me!" Soapy's clenched fist tightened. "Me and Soapy, like you wouldn't believe it!"

Yekir was confused at first, but then again he never thought of Americans as the most stable of people. "Regardless, if you don't do as I say, I'll make sure that her head becomes riddled with iron bullets. Hand over your belongings. Now."

Dante hesitated, looking over at Soapy, unable to help in any way. Dante took off his earned materials and laid them onto the floor in front of him. Each progressive item bringing him more regret. He looked long and hard at his signature medallion and tossed it onto the pile.

"Now there's a good dog." Yekir smirked. He reached over and picked up the gold branded objects. Yekir turned to the guards, "Release the girl." The guards pulled out a key and unlocked her shackles. "You two may go now. If I ever find you around this gang again, I will be more than happy to turn you to Swiss cheese."

"No thanks, I prefer mozzarella." Dante joked as he searched for an exit. A light flickered in the corner, revealing a staircase. "Come on now Soapy, lets go." The two dogs cautiously stepped over to the stairs and escaped the dark room through the hatch above, closing it behind them.

A greyhound handed a walkie-talkie to Yekir. "The bastard's all yours." he spoke into the machine.

Dante and Soapy emerged from the darkness into the light of day. Their escape route led straight into an alleyway. Soapy walked unusually, with one paw closed and not touching the ground. "I hope you're happy. I could have been killed back there!"

"I had it all under control."

"Yeah, that's why your arm is bleeding."

Dante grabbed a paper bag on the ground and wrapped it around the red hole in his arm. "There, fixed."

"I should fix you in the head." Soapy's voice was gradually calming down and becoming more joking.

"So just how did Yekir's gang get you?"

"I was just walking down the street when I saw this poodle howling in pain. When I went to help it, I was ambushed! I can't believe that you can't do a good deed in this city without being hurt."

"Don't I know it." Dante sighed, "Don't I know it."

"Why? Is that how you, all mighty tough guy, got caught?"

"Well in a sense. I saw this little dog walking in the street and he was about to be ran over by Yekir's truck. When I was to save him, I got nicked by the car swerving out of the way; which is also how Yekir lost his valuable meat."

"You just cannot stay out of trouble, can you?"

"Well they say that danger follows the charming."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

Dante grinned. "Me, of course."

Soapy rolled her eyes. It seemed being faced with the barrel of a submachine gun didn't change him much. "Well how about we get something to eat. Don't know about you but I'm starving." Soapy began to walk out of the alleyway with Dante slowly keeping behind her.

"There's this great new place over on Canal Street, it has almost everything…" Dante began to suggest. He was cut off by the sound of a car zooming, firing bullets into the alley. Dante dashed behind a trash can, hearing the bullets rattle against the metal. The car drove off on an empty street, leaving no trace behind except for some all too common bullet shells. Slowly, Dante inched out from his cover.

From across the street, three dogs rushed over to the scene of the shooting, stopping just short of the alleyway, so Dante couldn't quite make out their faces. One shouted from afar: "Hey! You okay in there?"

Dante realized that they'd seen him, but didn't know whom the dogs were for. They could be more gang members for all he knew. "I'm fine. Everything's just fine in-" Dante stopped. Soapy. Was she okay? Dante shot into the light to find out about his friend. He looked around trying to fins her. He saw her over by a trash bin a bit out of the alley. She was lying on her belly, and a red liquid had spilled from beneath. "Soapy?" Dante croaked. He rushed toward the downed dog. "Soapy!"

**Character Credit:**

Yekir - Charmyte  
Dante, Soapy - Soapy


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

[August 29th - 9:47 am]

The sun was steadily rising, and the desolate streets let the light reflect unto buildings and homes. But mainly at the unfortunate souls walking the streets at the hour: namely Charlie, Itchy, and Tony.

"So we are just waltzing around the big city of New Orleans looking for watches that could fit in a breadbox?" Charlie asked, already bored of just walking. He wanted to see the sights, relive his glory years. Not go on an egg hunt with watches.

"That sums it up, Charlie." Tony drearily responded.

"Joy. And here I was thinking we might be doing something boring."

Itchy, on the other hand, kept silent. He might not of wanted the new assignment, but he wasn't one to complain. At least not out loud. "Look, can we just find those watches and get outta here? You two bickering isn't helping."

"Well perhaps if the flying nun hadn't been so stupid as to let a demon into Heaven…"

"Hey!" Tony growled. "Don't insult Annabelle like that!"

"Oh yeah, and a little terrier is going to stop me?" Charlie growled back. It seemed like the two were about to brawl, but as they readied themselves, the sound of gunfire rang through the streets. The three turned around to see a white van driving away down the street. The shadows of the alleyway concealed it, but Tony was certain that there was a dog in there. He cautiously hollered to the dog: "Hey! You okay in there?"

Dante, in the alleys, yelled back a reply. _Wait, I've heard that voice before…_ Charlie thought. As he began to get closer to the voice, a Doberman rushed out of the alley. _Yeah, I've definitely seen him before, but where?_

"I think it seems confused." Itchy noted. He watched as the dog raced over to a trash can, yelling out a name. "Soapy? What's a Soapy?"

"I don't know, but it looks like that's a dead dog he's running to!" Charlie added.

Dante slid to Soapy's still body. "Soapy! No…" A single tear began to form in Dante's eye. "I can't believe it. Soap…" Dante laid on his belly, ready to mourn. Charlie, Tony, and Itchy walked over to Dante, still sorrowful.

"Hey, uh, are you okay?" Itchy asked.

"Do I look okay? Tell me, do I look okay! They killed my friend!"

"Whoa, just calm down." Charlie spoke.

_That voice…_Dante thought. _So many years, that one voice. Now it's back. He's back._ "Charlie. Charlie B. Barkin, you finally came back. Back to where it all began."

"Who are you?"

"You've forgot." Dante chuckled. "You've forgotten who I am. Carface would be disappointed. I…" Dante was about to continue when something hit him square in the jaw, knocking him back.

Soapy rose slightly, turning to Dante. "Dante, you melodramatic fool! Oh, ow. Head still spinning."

Dante's eyes filled with joy. "Soapy! You're alive! But, wait. That makes no sense."

"I'm confused, too. Just what is happening here Charlie?" Itchy spoke.

"Sorry little buddy, I have no idea."

Soapy stretched, being attack made her sore. "Look Dante, I can't explain it either. But the very least you could do is check my pulse before jumping to conclusions."

"Yeah, I, hehe, probably should have. But you were bleeding, and-"

Soapy tilted her head and looked at the liquid beneath her. "This?" she dabbled her paw in it and took a taste. "Mmm, cherry. Must have been some drink in the garbage." As Soapy stretched some more, she loosened her clenched paw, and a clanking noise resulted.

"What was that?" Tony said, startled.

Soapy grasped the object that had fell. "Oh this? Just a watch I found this morning."

It struck Charlie like the car 71 years ago. The strange dog's fate finally made sense. "Lemme that for a sec." Charlie snatched the watch out of Soapy's paw.

"Hey! I don't even know your name and you're just taking things out from under my nose!"

Charlie looked over the watch. There was no doubting it, it was a life watch. On the back, the name Soapy was engraved into the bronze. Charlie looked back at the annoyed canine. "Soapy, do you know what this is?" he spoke excitedly.

"I don't even know who you are!"

"Well, just call me Charlie. But this," Charlie handed the watch back to Soapy. "This is your life watch!"

Dante looked at Charlie, confused. Perhaps after what had happened over the past years, he'd gone insane. "What are you talking about?"

"Charlie, I don't think you should say much." Itchy tried to stop his friend from explaining. "Lets just take the watch and be done with it."

"No can do, Itch. Besides, if the watch is with its owner, than everything's okay." Charlie looked back at Soapy. "See, this is more or less your life. It stops, your life stops."

"Yeah, right."

"Oh, it's true. Trust me, it happened to me. Dying twice isn't the best of ideas."

"Hold on, I know who you are!" Soapy exclaimed. "You're Charlie B. Barkin, aren't you?"

"Of course he is, Soapy." Dante spoke. "I'd of anyone would know this. I was in Carface's gang, after all."

"So that's who you are." Itchy said.

"Wait, so what is he still doing…" Charlie began to ask, but stopped himself. "Never mind. What's important know is that we: me, Itchy, and Tony, have to go and find the rest of the watches in this city. Just keep your watch with you and we wont have a problem."

Soapy was still curious. "So where do these said watches come from, anyways?"

"Charlie, don't tell her anything." Itchy urged Charlie to remain silent.

"Well, if you must know Soapy," Charlie began. "These watches are from the great above." Charlie pointed up to the sky. Itchy slowly dug his face into his paws.

"No way, they're from Heaven!"

"Yep. They sure are."

Soapy had been interested in heaven for some time, and now was the chance to learn even more about the final destination. "So wait, if you've been dead, then doesn't that make you three…"

"Guardian Angels on duty."

"Charlie! Do you not understand the definition of subtle?" Itchy complained. "I thought we went over this on the train. Subtle mission!"

"Hey, don't blow a fuse. If she wants to know, then she deserves to know."

Soapy's eyes lit up. _Angels. Right here._ "Say Charlie, you wouldn't mind if I tagged along would you? To, uh, help you find those watches?"

Dante tried to intervene. "Whoa, hey now. You do realize that he used to be my enemy. That once, my soul objective was to make him suffer. Right?"

"Of course. That's part of the reason. Besides, what happens if one of Yekir's gang members goes missing because of a broken watch. He suspects you, and bang! You get to have your own little trip to Heaven." As Soapy finished her persuasion, she saw the angels walking away from her. "Hey! Wait up!"

_Charlie's got hell coming to him now._ Dante thought. _No creature on this Earth as determined as my Soapy._

Soapy rushed in front of the leaving dogs. "Say, where you going in such a hurry? Without me?"

"Sorry, Soapy. You seem like a good dog, but I think that we've had enough distractions for now." Tony tried to explain without being offensive.

"So I'm a distraction? I thought you three would use an extra pair of eyes, or something along those lines."

Charlie looked the yellow lab in the eyes. "You implying that there's another reason?"

"Well, yes. When I…had a human family, I was told of angels who looked out for mortals such as we. They were what I dreamt about. I yearned to learn more! But, I never could. My family…the incident…" Soapy was on the edge of her sanity. She was about to break down into chaos.

Charlie tried calming her down, but it didn't help that he had no idea what 'the incident' was. He put his paw on her shoulder. "There, there. It's alright." Charlie turned to Itchy, mouthing words: Do you know what she's talking about?

Itchy silently replied with a shake of his head. "Um, look, it can't be all bad. You know what, you should come with us!"

"She should?" Tony muttered.

"She should?" Charlie whispered.

"I…I should?" Soapy tearfully questioned.

"Of course!" Itchy tried to lighten the mood. "Just think, we're angels, we could tell about how well it is in Heaven. That should put your mind at ease."

Soapy calmed down. The dachshund made quite a valid point. Perhaps through Charlie, Itchy, and the little terrier, she could both learn about angels and feel re-attached to her human family. "Okay. Well, I guess we should uh, start looking for those watches?"

"Simple as that, Soapy." Charlie answered. "Mind if I call you Soaps?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Never mind then."

"How about that old junkyard on Earhart Boulevard?" the lab suggested. "It's big enough to hide some watches."

"You don't mean Don's Auto Wreckers," Itchy asked. "Do you?"

"You know any other junkyards on Earhart? Of course that's what it is. It's been closed for quite some now, though. How do you know about it?"

"I used to live there!"

"Right. I forgot that you're from decades ago. Sorry."

[August 29th - 10:00 am]

Mickey walked out of the shack in the junkyard, bag in hand. He was followed close behind by the others, who were about to him perform the hunt of the century. "Alright. Does everyone know their jobs?"

"I'm questioning dogs about strange watch sightings." Poppy responded, who left the shack second.

"I'm looking after my maniacal sister to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone." Britney sighed, sluggishly walking into daylight.

"I'm keeping my eyes on any demonic activity." Harli answered as she exited. "Eye, rather."

"And I'm going with you to find more watches." Crystal said, being last to emerge from the shack. "Joyous me."

"Good. As your impromptu leader, I must ask: Are we ready, team!" Mickey's enthusiasm was unquestionably unmatched by the rest of the group. "Too soon?"

"We're about to try to stop the plans of a satanic mutt who wants a bundle of clocks." Poppy spoke. "Even I'm none too enthused. Alright, maybe a tiny bit…"

"And that's why I'm here to look after you." Britney yawned. The group kept walking, discussing the plan as they did. Minutes later, they reached the gates at the front of the lot.

"Watch out demons, we're after you." Mickey once again enthusiastically and triumphantly spoke. He walked out of the junkyard and into the street. The other dogs hesitated, which proved to be vital as Mickey was stuck by an unknown assailant, and flew out of sight.

"Mickey!" Crystal yelled as she ran out after him.

Harli dug her face into her paws. "Aw crap. Not again. Mickey!"

**Character Credit:**

Mickey, Crystal, Misc Charas - Charmyte  
Dante, Soapy - Soapy  
Charlie, Itchy - MGM/Don Bluth  
Britney, Poppy - Wonderdog  
Harli - Harli


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

[August 29th - 10:02 am]

Itchy was leading the heavenly patrol, with Charlie keeping Soapy occupied with her questions. "So Heaven, is it just a open area where you can do what you please, or is it sort of like a city?" she asked.

"A bit of column A, a bit of column B." Charlie answered. _Thanks Itchy. Because this makes looking for watches so much more entertaining._

As the group reached Earhart, Itchy could see the rusted sign: "Don's Auto Wreckers" barely standing. He hadn't seen the sign since Anne Marie took him in with her family. But then again, he hadn't seen a lot of the town since he got the new home. "Look Charlie, there it is."

"Finally. One more question, and I'd have a valid reason to visit Red." Charlie muttered. But from a distance, Charlie saw more than just the sign. He saw a glimmer, a shine, from the middle of the street. "Wait, is that a life watch?" Charlie could make out what the shine actually was, but he could see a figure holding the luminous object.

"Hey, look! There's the ole devil now!" Soapy said.

Charlie, obviously not in his right mind from the entire day he'd had, didn't notice the sarcasm dripping from Soapy's voice. Charlie was already on his edge, and now he was determined to get those watches as soon as possible. Gritting his teeth, he lunged toward the figure on the road.

"Wait! Charlie, that's just Mickey!"

But Charlie had already overtaken Itchy and was barreling down the road like a Toyota. He dashed into the white dog, skidding the watch and bag across the asphalt. "Alright, bub. I don't know who you are, or what you want, but where did you get that watch!"

"Excuse me, sir. But if you'd get off me I'd love to explain my situation." Mickey responded with a hint of fear in his voice.

Charlie slowly got off of the Lhasa Opsa, waiting to hear the story. From behind, the other dogs rushed to see the commotion. Crystal, Harli, Britney and her sister shot out of the junkyard, as Itchy and Soapy dashed down the street. Soapy was first to reach the downed Mickey.

"Oh, Mickey! You alright?"

"It wasn't as bad as the car, I can tell you that." Mickey moaned.

"Hey! I want answers!" Charlie barked at Mickey.

"Hey, back off Charlie." Soapy stood between Charlie and Mickey.

Harli, arriving close behind, recognized the name. There were very few German Shepherds in that town. "Charlie? As in Charlie B. Barkin?"

"Ah, so you're the Charlie I keep hearing about." Mickey spoke.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Just through what the old tales say. From what I hear, every dog in this town has heard of you. You're a hero!"

"Well, I guess I was pretty heroic, that I…Never mind. Look, I just want to know where did you get that watch! It is strict Heavenly business!"

"It fell on me last night." Mickey responded as the other dogs created a circle, trying to see what was happening.

"See Charlie?" Soapy asked. "Mickey has nothing to do with your little break in at Heaven."

"Hang on," Poppy chimed in. "What exactly are these watches for Soapy? Even you have one."

Itchy decided, since their mission was no longer covert, that the group of dogs, too, should know the truth. "They are life watches. They are your life, yada yada yada. Look, Me, Charlie and Tony here just the watches."

"Hey, can I have some say in this?" Mickey interrupted. "This watch saved my life last night when I was attacked. I think I should keep it."

"Mickey, you got attacked last night? By who?" Soapy asked.

"Me." Crystal spoke. She was away from the crowd, trying to stay unnoticed for as long as possible. Britney moved, letting Charlie and Soapy get a clear view of Crystal.

"A cat?" Soapy questioned.

"A cat." Charlie growled. He began to walk toward Crystal. _If there's one thing I cannot stand right now, it's a cat._

Britney put herself between Charlie and his intended victim. "Now just wait, Charlie. I have put up with my mental sister all day. Her, I can stand. You and her, not so much. Now then, before you go ripping Crystal to shreds, why don't you find out why we didn't first."

Charlie was reluctant to converse with Crystal, but he still needed answers. "Alright. Crystal," he began, trying to hide his anger. "What do you know about any paranormal events last night?" Charlie asked through his gritted teeth.

Crystal wanted to stay silent, fearing Charlie's reaction. "I, well I, sort have, might have…" Crystal tried to avoid admitting the truth but as she thought she had the perfect story, her heroic, truth telling personality kicked in. "I was, as I am led to believe through evidence, the one who assaulted Heaven last night."

Charlie lunged onto the cat and began biting at her flesh. Britney and Poppy grabbed the shepherd, trying to pry him off of Crystal. "Charlie, get off her!" Their efforts were soon joined by Harli and Soapy, followed by Tony and Itchy. Charlie fought until he was finally pulled from whom he believed to be the cause of all his trouble.

"Let me at her! That demon will pay!"

Mickey, who was still laying on the ground, tried to calm down the savage Charlie. "Charlie wait! Yes, she was the one who broke into Heaven, but there is good reason!"

"What kind of reason would this monster have!"

"For one, we think that she was hypnotized by Belladonna, and also: she suffers from dissociative identity disorder."

"What?" Charlie asked, calming down.

"Split personalities. One good, one neutral, and one evil."

"Yep." Crystal moaned. "Thanks for worrying, guys."

Poppy looked over the cut Crystal. Nothing major, just a few bite marks. "You alright Crystal?"

"Sure. Just fine."

"Well that changes nothing." Charlie said stubbornly. "She still let the watches fall from Heaven!"

"That may be true, Charlie." Crystal tried to defend herself. "But I'm now trying to right my wrong. Isn't that just good enough for you?"

Charlie refused to see logic in Crystal's ideas. "Well, I guess we can use any help finding these watches."

"So we know where two are," Tony began measuring their progress. "Mickey's and Soapy's. Two down, only about 50 to go."

"Fifty?" Harli asked. "There are supposed to be 50 more of these watches out in this city? I'll bet you anything that half of them have already been destroyed."

"Then we need to act fast." Charlie responded. "Itchy, ready for a little magic?"

"Charlie, wait." Tony said. "There was barely enough magic to get me to Earth. We don't have enough to cast a bunch of spells trying to find these watches!"

"You don't need any more than one." Poppy piped up.

_Oh great. _Britney thought. _Here she goes again._

"See, I know this spell that can save you a lot of trouble: Clokke Circare."

"Clo…what?" Itchy asked.

"Clokke Circare. It was discovered by a French spell caster in the late 15th century. Not that it was used very much. People didn't normally lose magical watches."

"Yeah, that's Poppy for ya." Britney sighed. "Random, pointless information with a smile."

"If it gets the watches faster, then what's the risk?" Charlie spoke.

"You could mispronounce it as 'Cloke Sirnare', and cause a small explosion about 100 feet north of our location." Poppy answered.

"Thanks. You ready Itch?"

"Sure, Charlie."

The two chanted the spell, and as they finished, a bright blue light shot into the sky, which exploded in a ball of white flame. From the aftermath, dark blue streams of smoke appear, zooming out, seemingly at random.

"That's it?" Charlie said in disappointment.

"Hey, look at the smoke." Soapy advised. "Looks a bit like a trail."

"Correct Soapy." Poppy reassured. "Each line of smoke should take you to one watch."

"Looks like there are only about 20 lines." Mickey noted.

"Then we should get moving. Split up." Crystal said, trying to be helpful.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that isn't a bad idea. Alright, there's 9 of us…" Charlie began

"Don't forget, Belladonna might me on our trails." Harli reminded.

"…so, groups of three, for safety." Charlie pointed to a line in the sky heading South. "Mickey, Soapy, and Crystal, you three go that-a-way." He then pointed to one heading East. "Me, Itchy, and,"

"Please," Britney stopped. "Take Poppy. She'll, uh, be of better use to you."

"Okay…Me, Itchy, and Poppy will go that way. Harli, Britney and Tony," Charlie pointed to a smoke trail leading North. "You follow that one. We all clear?" A unanimous 'yep' response filled the air, and the three groups embarked on the hunt.

[August 29th - 10:05 am]

The once filled streets of Heaven were empty. The serene lakes abandoned. All the angels were at the Great Hall, for a meeting in the Heavens. Only one word described the gathering: riot. The angels were in uproar about the previous night. But Annabelle was in critical state, being kept in her room. Tony was out searching for watches. Who was to control the massive crowd?

Out of sight, Johnson was quivering. _There are so many of them._ he thought. _Annabelle just had to get attacked and send Tony off to fetch the watches. Why me?_

Jacky, a lady husky and right below Johnson in terms of operative power, was doing her best to make Johnson feel more courageous. "Look, John. All of Heaven is anticipating you, you're top dog right now!"

"I know, that's the problem."

"John, focus. Just answer a few questions, keep a smile on your face, and if any angels get aggressive, just leave it to me."

"Are you sure?"

"John, I had to fight wolves and humans to get my feed each night. A few angels aren't gonna be a problem."

"Alright. If you say so, I'll go out there."

"Good boy. Now then, go get 'em."

Johnson walked into the Great Hall to address the crowd. He stood behind a podium, all eyes on him. "Okay everyone, calm down, calm down. As the apparent third in command, I am ready to answer your questions." At that moment, the hall filled with noise of the disgruntled angels. "One at a time, one at a time. Ah, you! Pit bull, 5th row."

"Just how do these catastrophes keep happening?"

"That, um, is a good question. Well, the first of the three major, erm, malfunctions we'll call 'em, was certainly a fluke. Annabelle had not seen a dog with such determination to revive himself. As for the second…granted that dog, whom shall go unnamed for the time being, had quite a reputation. However, he had improved over the years. Again, just a fluke of ignorance on our side." Johnson took a deep breath. "But as for the latest: only three people were witness to that. Annabelle is hanging on by the skin of her teeth, Anthony is currently trying to find the watches…"

"And of the attacker," the pit bull spoke. "How is it we don't know what it was or where it is?"

"Yes, about that. Annabelle did her best to stop the attacker. From the minimal information gathered, Annabelle attacked a small, dark creature that disappeared after dropping the watches from Heaven. Next question. How about you: Great Dane, 9th row."

"Yes. Why did Annabelle completely ignore the needs of her fellow canines?"

Another roar of displeasure rang from the angels. "From…" Johnson cleared his throat. "From what I am told, Annabelle wanted to attempt to first preserve the living, ensuring that the dogs to whom the watches belong to do not die unfairly and too early."

From the back, a gruff voice yelled: "So she ignored the thousands of us for 50 dogs, some of which might not have been alive!" With that comment, the angels began to become violent, beginning to charge at Johnson.

"Why are we ignored!"

"How are you going to fix this!"

"What if we're attacked again!"

The voices blended into a chant of anger, ready to find a scapegoat. Jacky, watching from the sides, was in shock. "Good damn…" She looked up and yelled out: "Alright, now!" As she let out the cue, other angels above the hall let in a dark purple mist. As the rage driven angels breathed in the gas, they fell the ground in slumber. Johnson rushed out of the hall, shaking more than ever.

"Next time, you get piss them off."

**Character Credit:**

Mickey, Crystal, Misc. Charas - Charmyte  
Britney, Poppy - Wonderdog  
Harli - Harli  
Soapy - Soapy  
Charlie, Itchy - Don Bluth/ MGM


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

[August 29th - 10:19 am]

The Louisiana Superdome. Home field for the New Orleans Saints. One of the largest football stadiums in the world. But today, it held one new honor: end of the smoke trail.

Charlie, Itchy and Poppy stood outside the massive dome. "The trail ends here."

"No way." Itchy retorted. "A watch couldn't have fallen in there. It would have fallen off the roof!"

"Well maybe someone took the watch in there." Charlie suggested. "Either way, the magic says the watch is here. So I'm going in there."

Poppy grabbed Charlie's shoulder. "Wait! You can't just waltz in there!"

Charlie stood at Poppy with a blank expression. "Why, prey tell?"

"Don't you ever keep track of events?"

"I take it you do, then."

"The 2010 NFL Kickoff is to be here, here as in the Superdome, in just over a week. There's bound to be guards crawling all in there."

"Ah, human officials are idiots. It's almost sad."

"Either way, if we're sneaking in there, then we need a better plan than busting in through the front. We,"

Itchy interrupted the two. "Quick, I see someone coming." Itchy and Charlie dashed into the bushes, but Poppy, trying to spot the person, was a bit more hesitant. A gruff, unshaven man came out of a door off to the side of the building.

"Hey you, scat, puppy!" the man threw a rock at Poppy, who growled back before taking refuge in the bushes.

Charlie was chucking, trying to keep from, bursting out laughing. "Yep. Those guards are quite menacing. Who knows, they might throw chunks of wood at us next time."

Poppy was none too pleased, but tried to keep her cool. Charlie didn't need to see the more unstable side of her. Not yet, anyways. "Minor setback. If anything, at least we know a way in: through that door." Poppy watched as the gruff man hopped into a pick-up truck before driving away. "And…go!" Poppy dashed to the door. Charlie sighed and walked over to the door with Itchy following.

"She has spirit, I'll give her that." As the dogs entered, they found themselves in the dark corridors where no one ever ventures. They wandered the halls, looking in every corner trying to find the watch.

"Say Charlie," Poppy spoke, killing the silence. "Do you think that a human might have had it in the stands and left it there?"

"It'd make as much sense as anything else today." Itchy remarked. "Just how do we find said stands?" The three turned a corner, and there in front of them was the green field, the center of attention: the football field.

"Answers that question." Charlie optimistically. "Aren't we just so lucky Itch?"

"Luck, yeah. Explains why you got killed twice, almost three times."

"Hey, that business on Alcatraz doesn't count. Wasn't technically alive."

"Excuses, excuses. Let's just find that watch okay?" The three walked across the fake grass to a low point in the stands and climbed in. "Ow, ew. What is this?" Itchy groaned as he stepped in what appeared to a mix of cotton candy, cherry cola, and ketchup.

"I've seen demons and ghouls on numerous occasions, but that I cannot explain." Poppy sighed, carefully avoiding the masses of spilled food and drink.

"Eh. Seems like a wild party to me." Charlie spoke calmly. "If there is a watch in this rotting heap, then we better start looking. I hear this place is pretty big." Charlie began walking around looking for the watch.

"Really? What was your first clue?" Itchy said, annoyed. Poppy decided to be co-operative for a change and silently went to searching. Searching in seats, under seats, beside seats: the many thousands of them.

"You know, one night," Charlie yelled, trying to kill the silence. "I saw this Discovery show. It was about this guy who had swallowed some metal things and the doctors had to open up his gut. It was, uh, pretty nasty. Not as nasty as this of course."

From the other side of the stadium, a voice groaned: "Do you really have to be that loud?"

Poppy, finding the voice oddly familiar, rushed to the sound first. Charlie and Itchy followed her. _Could that really be him? _Poppy wondered. She ran through the stands, sliding to a halt by a garbage pile with a red-tipped tail sticking out. She began digging amongst the disposed food, uncovering Dale, still half asleep. "Dale?"

Dale opened his eyes, bloodshot, slightly at the sound. "Oh, hey Poppy."

By now, Charlie and Itchy had reached the trashed dog. "Yep. This proves it. Definitely a wild party." Charlie said triumphantly.

"Dale, Dale what happened?" Poppy asked.

Dale leaned out of the rotting food heap, opening his green eyes, bleached crimson. "Last night? I have no clue. I coulda been at Gilman Street for all I know."

"There's no Gilman Street in New Orleans!" Itchy noted.

"Really? Then why do I have vivid memories of it?" Dale pondered aloud.

"Dale, do you really not remember anything from last night?" Poppy asked again.

"Oh, I know that there were some of these Samichlaus drinks…"

"Aren't those a bit strong for you?" Charlie questioned. Samichlaus **is** one of the strongest beers in the world.

"Nah. Besides, I think I saw some humans drinking it. I just walked up and they gave me some."

"Dale," Poppy sighed. "I know that…" Poppy gulped hard. "That her death hit us hard, but you can't go drinking it off!"

"I wasn't. Or at least, I think I wasn't. There was some kind of party."

Charlie leaned next to Itchy's ear. "Itch, do you think we can handle a drunk dog?"

"Charlie, he isn't drunk. If he is, then he's a very calm drunk. Unlike you. Again, got you killed."

"I wish you'd stop bringing that up every time I go get a Miller Light."

"Ahem." Poppy interrupted.

"Right. You can still hear what we're saying." Itchy sighed.

"Sis, what's going on?"

"Sister?" Charlie asked in astonishment.

"Poppy?" Itchy asked in confusion.

"Hmm. So this is how Britney feels." Poppy muttered before addressing the questions. "Yep. Dale's sister is Britney, who you know is my sister. Thus, we're family. An estranged family at times, but family none the less."

"More like just a strange family." Charlie spoke under his breath.

"What did you call us?" Dale said with anger. "What did you call me? What did you call my sisters?" Dale rose from his junk pile, ready to pound the shepherd into bratwursts.

Poppy pulled her brother back. "Easy, now. I want to beat him into a pulp as much as you do, but these are angels!"

"Angels? As in…from Heaven above?"

"You know Charlie, we should go into business." Itchy joked. "Real angels. Two T-Bones to meet."

"Ah, but then I'd have to make you call me boss again." Charlie chucked.

"Hey, you don't get us burned to a crisp like the casino, and maybe."

"So you two are from Heaven? From the final destination of all dogs?" Dale asked again, with increasing enthusiasm.

"Must we spell it out? Y-E-S." Charlie responded.

"Have you seen my mother? Is she fine? Is she enjoying herself?"

"No, but I can assure you, she is having a blast. Take it from us: Itchy Itchiford and…" Poppy tried to hint Charlie not to reveal just who he is, but her gesture was ignored. "…Charlie B. Barkin."

Dale's green eyes lit up, while Poppy's lost color slightly. If she knew anything about Dale, then she could've perfectly guessed what Dale was about to do next. "The Charlie Barkin? As in the dog who brought himself back to life?"

Poppy sighed. _How could I guess? _"Dale, just because he did, doesn't mean we're letting her, too! Charlie was nearly banished to Hell. To Hell!"

Charlie stepped forward. "Okay, I'm missing something here. Since we've taken this great a detour already, I want some answers. What are you talking about!"

Dale and Poppy stared at Charlie for moment, before Dale finally answered. "Our mother is dead."

"Oh, sorry. We didn't…" Itchy spoke sympathetically.

"No, no issue. Well, I heard all the tales about you, Charlie. I heard of how you brought yourself back from the dead. I always that those were myths. But now I know they were true!"

"Long story short," Poppy simplified. "My brother here wants to snag our mom's life watch and bring her back, just like you did."

Charlie felt the spotlight of attention fall back on him. Something he did not want. "Whoa, do you understand the powers and problems of these watches!"

"Wait, Charlie, did you hear that?" Itchy stopped Charlie's speech. "Sounds like guards!"

"We gotta hide somewhere." Poppy began to panic.

Charlie eyed an exit just across the field. "Over there, come on, hurry!" Charlie ran down the stands and leapt onto the field. Itchy raced behind, with Poppy dragging Dale behind. Bursting through the front gates, two guards wielding pistols began blindly firing at who they thought were robbers.

"Ouch!" Poppy squealed as a bullet grazed her back. "Why would they be shooting at dogs!"

"They probably think we're humans." Dale yelled as he tried to run. "Idiots."

"Just hurry!" Charlie yelled, almost to the door. As he opened it, a bullet struck his hind leg. Charlie groaned, but dashed through the door anyhow. Itchy slid into safety, and Poppy and Dale ran after him, Closing the door behind them. Charlie grabbed a chair in the new hall and propped it against the door. "Now then, where was I? Do you not understand the problem with the watches!"

"Charlie, is now really the time?" Itchy asked.

"Of course it is. We can't check the stands if the guards are still out there. Now Dale, do you understand how the watches work? They merely put the soul back in the body. That could very well mean that all you'd get is a walking pile of bones!" Charlie grabbed a paper towel roll nearby and wrapped his bleeding leg. "Then you gotta keep the watch safe. That's the only thing keeping you from Heaven and Hell! I'll be damned if that happens again!"

"I thought you were already." Poppy tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, ha ha. Look, it's your brother's fault we've wasted so much time looking for the watch."

"A watch?" Dale inquired above the noise of the guards trying to shove the door open. "Like a life watch, watch?"

"If you must know, since by now I bet half of the state knows about this, yes" Itchy said.

"Here?"

"Yeah, your sister, being the encyclopedia of paranormal she is, had a spell that says that there is a watch somewhere here." Charlie spoke.

"Really?" Dale thought hard about the previous night. He might have gotten drunk, but he did remember a few details. "Perhaps that was what those guys were throwing around last night."

"What?" Charlie said. "Why didn't you tell us that earlier!"

"Because you were rambling on about re-animated skeletons. Anyways, the humans were tossing around something, but then they stopped. I think they got it stuck somewhere."

"Where!" Poppy questioned. "Where did they get it stuck? This is a matter of life and death. Mostly death. But life if we can find it, but if we don't…Death!"

"Uh, see? Now that's the part that's fuzzy. I know they were pretending they were real football players, but that's it."

The pounding on the door continued, and it wouldn't be long before they broke through. "Do you think they could have snagged it on the goalpost?" Itchy suggested.

"Seems right. But first, we gotta get rid of these psychos!" Dale answered.

"All three of them?" Charlie muttered.

"What did you say!"

"I said: I'll handle it!" Charlie stood, ready to attack, for about three seconds. "Ah, ow! That leg hurts. First bit, now shot. Just lovely. I'll be fine." Charlie stood again, barely. "Alright, on my mark, open the door. And…now!" Poppy shove the chair away and Dale opened the door. The guards ran in, but Charlie socked the first guard in the jaw, followed by jabbing the other in gut, then the head.

As the guards fell to the ground, Charlie dragged them farther into the hall. "Isn't that overkill?" Dale asked.

"Nah, they ain't dead yet."

"By 'yet', do you mean you have intent?"

"Depends on how soon they wake up." Charlie limped out of the hall and back onto the field. Dale immediately followed, Poppy and Itchy soon afterwards. "Alright, let's see which goalpost it is." Charlie walked over to one, while Itchy raced to the other.

"Charlie! Over here!"

The three dogs moved to the goalpost farthest from the front gates. There, hanging from one prong, was an ocean blue pocket watch. "Funny, I don't recall it being blue." Dale muttered.

"So how are we gonna get it?" Poppy asked.

"I can barely walk, Itch is too short to get it over the prong, so aside from getting one of us up there, either you or your brother have to go on the goalpost and slide the watch over the prong. Preferably without letting it splat on the ground."

Dale and Poppy stared at each other once again. What if Poppy had a panic attack on the goalpost? What if Dale's natural clumsiness made him fall?

"I…" Dale stuttered slightly. "I'll go."

"Good boy." Charlie congratulated. "Now, just to find a way up there…"

"I think I saw some brooms in that hall back there." Poppy recalled.

"There's bound to be some duct tape back there, too." Charlie deduced. "Time to make a ladder!"

[August 29th - 10:32 am]

Out of the supply hallway emerged the head of a broom, followed by the rest. Taped to that broom was another broom. Taped to that broom was yet another broom. Taped to that broom, to no one's surprise, was another broom. Holding the fourth of four brooms, were Poppy and Itchy.

"This long enough?" Poppy asked.

"This, erm, ladder is 12 feet long. That should at least get Dale to the watch. That is, if the goalpost is 20ft high like it's supposed to be." Itchy remarked. The two brought the makeshift ladder to the goalpost where Dale was preparing himself mentally.

"Alright, Dale. You can do this. You are not a klutz. You are not klutzy." he muttered. Charlie helped Poppy and Itchy prop the broom ladder.

"Well, there you go Dale." Charlie announced. "Now go get it!"

"Wish me luck." Dale walked over to the brooms. He looked over at Poppy. "If I die, tell Britney that she's right, and I did owe her five dollars." Dale grasped the brooms as well as his paws could. He began to climb, higher with each second, finally reaching the crossbar. He grabbed the watch triumphantly. "I got it!"

"Good. Now, you need to get it over the prong."

Dale looked at the ladder, which only reached slightly above where he was. "How?"

"Well, it's obvious. You just…" Charlie stopped. He hadn't thought that part entirely through. "You'll just, uh…"

"What do you mean: uh?"

"Never mind. Poppy will just push the ladder up so that you can get it over the prong."

"She'll what?"

"I'll what!"

"Oh, Poppy." Charlie spoke. "Think of it like this: somewhere, there's a dog living a perfectly average life. The dog to whom that watch belongs to. Now imagine if that watch is just left here. It could be destroyed. Then what? The dog dies unfairly. I take that you know your fair share of unfair deaths. Do it for that dog, that dog who doesn't want to die unfairly!"

"Alright, alright. Sheesh." Poppy spoke. _And they call me crazy…_Poppy grasped the brooms and pushed them as far up as she could; the ladder reached just below the top of the prong.

"Thanks, sis." Dale, holding the watch in one paw, started climbing the ladder. Poppy began to sway due to her brother's weight.

"You could go to lose a few pounds, you know!"

"Hey, just keep it steady." Dale reach the end of the ladder. There was still a good distance to get the chain of the watch over. He wrapped his arms around the slick pole, and stood on the tip of the broom. His reach was just reaching the top of the pole. "Almost…got it…" he moaned as he struggled to get the chain over the top. With one more flick of his wrist, he slung the chain over the top, freeing the watch. "It's off! I'm coming down!"

Poppy was relieved to be able to put the ladder down, but as she did, she felt an odd movement. Startled, she began to sway. The swaying ladder, added with the same odd rumble, caused Dale to become unbalanced. With a wail, he fell off the ladder back to the goalpost. Falling only for a second at best, Dale landed hard, belly down, on the crossbar. Letting out a loud howl, Dale slid off the bar and onto Poppy below, who let out a similar howl.

"You can just tell they're related." Itchy remarked.

"Yeah, but I think one of them might never have kids." Charlie whispered to Itchy. "I'll give you three guesses."

From the halls of the stadium, noise began brewing. "That must be more guards!" Itchy yelled.

"Alright you two, let's go!"

Poppy rolled Dale off of her. "You alright?"

"S-Sure. J-Just…fine." Dale stuttered. The two dogs ran for the exit after Charlie and Itchy. After making it out of the Superdome, the group caught their breath in the bushes, out of sight.

"Good job team!" Charlie spoke. "One down, give or take 20 to go!"

"Hopefully they all aren't as painful." Dale said.

"Ah, but that'd be much too easy." Charlie responded.

"By the way, you wouldn't happen to know this dog, would ya?"

"Who?"

"This watch's dog. It has a name on it: Do-Dodg…Dodger."

"Dodger? No! Sounds like a homeless stray. But we saved his life anyhow." The four walked through the parking lot, and Itchy noticed something.

"Hey, the smoke trail is beginning to go away."

Dale looked up at the sky, but saw no such smoke. "What smoke?"

Poppy whispered to Charlie: "Dale didn't see the explosion, so he doesn't see any of the trails. It also keeps you-know-who from following those lines."

"Nice." As the four continued walking, the passed the truck from earlier; the radio was as loud as it could be.

The radio blared a loud siren, catching the attention of the dogs. "What the hell!" Charlie asked, annoyed. He walked closer to the truck, trying to listen to the radio. The other three slowly got closer, too.

"Breaking News." a lady voice rang from the radio. "Two minutes ago, at exactly ten thirty-three AM, a small localized earthquake shook in New Orleans."

"An earthquake?" Poppy questioned, astonished. "But New Orleans isn't on any fault lines."

"The epicenter of this earthquake is an old accounting building near the docks, just to the south of Earhart Boulevard. The building is still standing, but appears to be collapsing and some floors seem to be on fire. All personnel were evacuated prior as a mandatory drill."

"Building just south of Earhart!" Charlie questioned with worry.

"Charlie," Poppy began. "Isn't that where we sent Mickey, Crystal and Soapy?" Worry filled her voice.

"Y-yeah," Charlie replied slowly. "Yeah it is."

"Oh god." Poppy whispered.

**Chara Credit:  
**Charlie, Itchy - Don Bluth/ MGM  
Poppy - Wonderdog  
Dale - Dale


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

[August 29th - 10:00 am]

Scott sat in the dark, a single light swaying above him. "Yekir, you know I'm not intimidated by your act. Come on out, you wanted BlackDeath's help, didn't you?"

"You know Scott," Jack nervously said. He knew all about Yekir's gang. Bombings on hotels, hijacking of meat trucks, murdering of rival gangs. "Maybe this isn't the best of ideas. I mean, you two are bitter rivals, why w-would he need your help? I think that…"

"Damn it Jack." Jimmy hissed. "We covered this: no one give a shit about what you think." Jimmy scraped his knife on the floor. Through the dim light, he was trying to carve out the face of Whatsername, the only dog he could ever really connect with.

"Shut up!" Scott yelled at the two. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, Yekir."

From the black in front of Scott, Yekir emerged. "Honestly Scott, do you have no respect?"

"What the hell's respect?"

"Yes, that devil may care attitude of yours."

"I did meet the devil. She might care, but she's shit to me."

"Always the wit, you are. Now then, I know that your gang is…" Yekir paused, glinting out the corner of his eye. "The knife, Jimmy. You wouldn't want to stain my floor with your draining blood, would you?"

"Jimmy, knife. Now" Scott demanded.

"Why should I?"

"Because if he doesn't kill you, I will. Knife. Now."

Jimmy reluctantly handed over the knife, leaving Whatsername's face unfinished.

"As I was saying. I know that your gang is one of the fiercest, least dignified, most feared gangs in this city. You have a history of getting things done despite the cost. And that's I need you."

"Yekir. The big, badass mutt, needing our help." Jimmy taunted.

"Comedic to you, I'm sure. We quite frankly are too busy with, erm, other matters. We need you…three?"

"Sure. Let's say three." Scott responded, blatently lying about the other three members.

"We need you three to seek and destroy a certain mutt."

"Say the word."

"Dante. A Doberman. He was supposed to die earlier today, but my mercenaries failed, killing Soapy instead. Now that we've lost the only means of luring him back to us, he must be found and promptly killed. I don't care how. Poison him. Strangle him. Run him over. Shoot him. Anything! Just hide the evidence. The cops will never catch on, and you get off, oddly enough, scot-free."

"That's lovely and all, but I'm no hitman. At least, not for a reward."

Yekir snapped his fingers, and a greyhound walked in carrying a silver suitcase. The greyhound placed the suitcase down on the table. Yekir unlocked the suitcase, keeping the combination secret by turning the code wheel to him. Opening the suitcase, Yekir revealed a pile of sirloin and 100 dollar bills. "How about that?"

Scott was amazed; Jack was drooling in anticipation. Jimmy, refusing to show a soul, ignored the tasty and profitable promise, instead trying to finish the sketched face with his claws. "That bitch is as good as dead." Scott replied, accepting the offer. He reached to grab the suitcase, but Yekir slammed it shut.

"After you kill him."

"You clever son-of-a-bitch."

"Just like Dante. I fear you might become quite fond of him, put him in your gang."

"BlackDeath? Not a chance in Hell."

"I just thought. You know what they say: Peace Sells."

"But who the fuck is buying?"

[August 29th - 10:14 am]

Crystal followed the two dogs begrudgingly through the cool streets of New Orleans. "We would have to get the farthest one, wouldn't we?"

Mickey was walking in the front with Soapy, trying to ignore Crystal. Soapy, however, was still a bit confused about Crystal. "So she has multiple personalities? Seems a bit hard to believe."

"Well if anything, she's rather torn."

"I still think it sounds like an outlandish story plot."

"Hey, we know a dog who died, revived himself, and then died again, became a ghost, before being revived again. Doesn't **that **in itself qualify as some outlandish story plot?"

"What are you implying?" Soapy questioned.

From the back, Crystal alerted Mickey and Soapy. "Look, the end of the trail!" The smoke led the trio to a building, roughly either stories high.

"Hey, I know this building." Mickey spoke. "This is where they overlook making some odd chemicals. Something like pento…pento…pentobarbital, and some type of sodium."

"Aren't those how people mercifully kill us?" Soapy cautiously asked.

"Right. So, tread carefully looking for the watch." _Damn you, Charlie. Damn you. _Mickey made it obvious in his tone that he wasn't pleased by the location. But lives were at stake, it wasn't his decision. The building didn't seem too well guarded; it was just a run of the mill office building. However, that meant that there was bound to be people to some degree. Mickey slid carefully to the door, looking in to see how many people were in the front line of defense.

"Uh, Mickey?" Crystal began. "Today's Sunday. There's probably not going to be that many people here."

"Of course. I…knew that." Mickey calmly pulled the front door, motioning for Soapy and Crystal to enter. "Ladies first." Crystal shrugged as she walked in, while Soapy just gave Mickey an angered look. "What? I'm a gentleman."

"Yeah, a real British personality…" Soapy muttered. Mickey walked in behind her, looking at the seemingly empty office.

"No one? Honestly?" Crystal asked bewildered.

"You said it: Today is Sunday." Mickey replied.

"Yeah, but I expected a bit more than this!" The three casually looked around the front lobby. Some chairs, magazines, several wall clocks, but no life watches.

"Lobby done. Just the rest of the building to go." Mickey sighed.

"Well what if it isn't **in **the building?" Soapy suggested. "What if it is around it?"

"She has a point," Crystal agreed. "I'll look outside." Crystal dashed out of the building. _Anything to get away from these two._

Mickey began to walk deeper into the building, looking an all corners, trying to find the watch. Soapy followed suit, searching high and low. She was getting slightly annoyed by the monotony of the search. "Is Poppy sure that the watch is here?"

"No." Mickey said, rummaging in a trash can across the room. "And I don't think it bothers her that much, either." Mickey spoke with a unique certainty, one that gave the impression he knew more about Poppy than what he made out to know.

"Just a curious question."

"Shoot." Mickey responded, now searching under desks.

"Why they involved? Our friends, I mean."

"Well, mainly because I dragged them into this. But there also seems to be an added danger rolling on that Belladonna might be trying to kill me."

"That's…explanatory." Soapy wanted to show concern, but at the moment, it seemed like trickery. Soapy returned to the search, dreading ever moment she loses to learn of Heaven. "So, did Poppy tell you anything about, oh, say: Heaven?"

Mickey had moved on into another room, but his hearing (naturally great due to his species) let him listen to Soapy's inquiry. "Not much. Just more about Annabelle. Why do you ask?"

Soapy didn't want to worry Mickey, again, with her past. Instead replying with: "You know."

"That's something I can roll with."

Soapy casually rummaged through files, just wanting to kill time. "Say Mickey, why was Harli with you to begin with?"

"I called her over to investigate the odd things going on."

"So, uh, why did you call her…and not me? I mean, I know quite a bit."

Mickey peeped his head into Soapy's view. "What are you implying?"

At that moment, Crystal rushed into the lobby, nearly out of breath. "Guys! Guys, I think I saw the watches!"

Mickey ran back into the lobby, happy by the news. "Really? Where?"

"That is the problem. See, I was looking around and I got on a stack of boxes, and I could see the watches clear as day!…On a ledge on the top floor, though."

Soapy tilted her head in confusion. "A ledge?"

"Well they did _fall_ to New Orleans. Quickly! To the top floor!"

[August 29th - 10:24 am]

On the far side of the ground floor, Mickey was trying to pry open the elevator to just ride to the top floor. Grunting, panting, struggling, Mickey grew weaker. He soon slid to the ground in tiredness. Soapy and Crystal stood beside him, watching. "Alright…that…didn't work…" Mickey spoke between pants. "Never mind that, to the stairs!" Mickey hustled slightly to the staircase.

Soapy and Crystal trade glances before Crystal spoke uncertain voice. "Is he always like that?"

"Nah, I think it is the blows to the head he's been taking." Soapy replied, following Mickey to the stairs. The white dog had already began, but catching up was no issue for his female companions, who had not tried to pry open an elevator. While the two tried to rush, poor, weak Mickey kept his slow pace.

"Hey, wait up."

[August 29th - 10:29 am]

Mickey slowly came to a stop on the top floor of the office building, and collapsed onto the floor. "Just think, these are the prime days of my life. A few years from now I'll be even weaker."

Soapy and Crystal, however, were already contemplating the best way of safely getting onto the ledge. "We could shatter the glass…" Crystal thought aloud.

"How exactly?" Soapy questioned.

"We could throw a chair at it."

"Yeah, because that won't draw even the slightest bit of attention."

"Yeah, and your 'Repel From the Roof' idea wouldn't be suspicious."

"And your hang gliding idea was better!"

Mickey watched as the two ladies argued, particularly enjoying it, but eventually stopping the fight. "Uh, I think the window opens, actually." Mickey walked over to the window, noticing a nearly hidden latch at the bottom. With a 'click' the window tilted towards the three, letting the outside air in.

"Not a very big opening." Soapy noted.

Mickey turned to Crystal. "Wanna use those cat-like reflexes of yours?"

"No way. I panic enough without walking on blistery ledges!"

"Crystal, Crystal…" Mickey dragged himself over to her and wrapped his arm around Crystal. "Have you ever read any of Robert Burns' works?"

Crystal sat blankly for a second. "No."

"Well, in one of his poems, he famously said: 'The best laid plans of mice and men often go askew.'"

"I…I don't get it. We're not mouse nor man."

"Exactly! That makes this foolproof! We can't lose!" Mickey gleefully 'explained'.

"That does make sense…" Crystal mused. "Albeit little, but it does."

"There we go, now go fetch that watch!" Crystal slowly inched to the window before cautiously settling herself on the ledge.

Soapy turned to Mickey. "You'd really play her naivety like a fiddle?"

"Hey, if she never finds out…" he whispered.

Crystal was inching her way along the ledge, keeping her eyes on the painted white brick. Each progressive movement fueled her panic ever more so. "Mickey…I,…I can't do this!"

"Don't be silly, cats land on their feet." Mickey encouragingly responded.

"No they don't!"

"Really? Well, look on the bright side: it could be worse. You could be pregnant and be killed by some deranged Nazi kitty and when people find you, little cat babies are strewn across your lifeless body."

"Where the hell did you get an idea like that? Some stupid novel?" Crystal shrieked in disbelief.

Mickey stuck his head as far out the window as he could. "What are you implying?"

"Oh, never mind." Crystal tried to ignore the probable nightmare fuel and continued to crawl. She soon had the watch within arm's length, but still wanted to be sure to get and crawled further to the edge. A gust of wind drew by, shifting the watch to the edge. Crystal jumped forward, nearly loosing her footing, but grabbing the watch.

Three let out a collective sigh of relief before Crystal backed up, faster than she'd crawled out, and returned to the safety of the building. Mickey picked up the watch - death black in color. "Damon. Interesting name."

"Sounds atrociously like demon though." Soapy said.

"Ah, don't worry. This is a heavenly watch. Why would a demon have anything heavenly?"

"You have a point. I guess we should go meet up with the others, see if they've had any luck." Soapy motioned toward the stairs, ready to leave. Mickey followed, but Crystal stood her ground. She could sense something was amiss. Soapy looked back to see Crystal still behind. "Crystal, we're leaving, come on." But Crystal stood, almost petrified.

"Crystal, enough." Mickey spoke. "Come on. Don't make me leave you behind." he joked. Crystal sat, staring at the center of the room. Mickey saw this, and decided to block her view by standing in the center. "Okay Crystal. Enough is enough, let's go!" As he finished his sentence, the room grew eerily darker. "What'd I say?" Mickey whimpered. From beneath where he saw standing, smoke began to form. Mickey skittishly jumped to the side, and as he did, a silhouette started to form.

"No, I can't be…" Soapy muttered. But to her worry, it was. From the smoke, the figure exposed its identity: Belladonna.

Mickey looked on in slight horror. He crawled over to Soapy. "Is that who I think she is?" he whispered.

"Yep. Belladonna: in the flesh."

Belladonna looked over at Soapy and Mickey. "Smart ones, aren't you?" She ignored them and turned to Crystal. "You despicable failure! I give you one simple order, to kill one little angel, and you blow it!" Crystal continued her motionless state. In all reality, the evil powers had sent her into a state of panic, rendering her useless. "I should've known better than to trust you." Belladonna got into an attack position, ready to end Crystal's life in one slash.

Mickey gave the watches, the new one and his own, to Soapy, before charging at the demonic canine. "No you don't you wench!" Mickey slammed into Belladonna, sending them both into office desks. Belladonna kicked Mickey off of her and swiped at him, nicking Mickey's throat. He grasped it in pain, but remembered the edge his watch had given him.

"Silly dog. I'm just here for that watch. So just give it to me, and no one gets hurt." Belladonna hissed.

"Not a chance in Hell, and you'd be the one to know about it." Mickey prepared to make another lunge at Belladonna, but she was slowly hovering higher.

"Well, if you will not give it to me, then fine: keep it." Belladonna rose ever higher, and as she did, the floor began to move. "Then this building shall be your tomb." Belladonna disappeared in a cloud of smoke as the movement became more violent.

"Perhaps this was a terribly thought out plan." Mickey spoke aloud.

"Mickey, I think she triggered some kind of an earthquake! We gotta get out of here!" Soapy panicked.

Mickey moved over to Crystal, still not responding. Deciding now was no time to argue, he picked Crystal up and carried her. Cat in hand, Mickey and Poppy raced to escape the crumbling building, bolting down the stairs. As they ran down, Soapy tripped and fell to the turn in the stairs. Even though she was immortal with her watch, she could still feel the pain. She let out a whelp as she lay on the stairs in pain. Mickey stopped by her side. She was really in pain. There was no way he could carry both crystal and Soapy. "Crap! Come on Soapy, you gotta bear the pain, this place is collapsing around us!"

"Sorry Mickey." she winced. The fall didn't seem so bad, but she had fallen just right to get the most out of it. Mickey stayed by her side, waiting for Soapy to get up. Though she tried, it was still too much to handle. Mickey heard a snapping from above and looked to see a chunk of the roof falling down from above them.

In one last effort, he pushed Soapy's body down the next straightaway of steps, tumbling after her, as the concrete plowed through the stairs. Stopping at the next turn, Soapy was now moaning in pain. Crystal was still unconscious, and Mickey now was feeling the hurt. He looked up one more time to see another slab crumbling their way. Unable to fight the pain, Mickey held Crystal close beneath him and closed his eyes, to keep him from seeing it coming.

**Character Credit:  
**Mickey, Crystal, Misc Charas - Charmyte  
Scott, Jimmy, Jack - Wonderdog  
Soapy - Soapy  
Belladonna - MGM


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**[August 29th - 10:42 am]**

First sounds: the movement of stone. Almost as if the unearthing of a lost tomb. First sight: pitch black nothingness. A sense of helplessness and agony. The feeling you get when your life begins to slip away from under you. No smell, no taste. Not even a brisk breeze flowing past the body. A personally tailored Hell for the outgoing.

A lady's voice, the only pleasurable thing nearby. "Wake up. Please, you can't be dead, you just can't."

Mickey's eyes finally cracked open, letting him see the worried glances of Soapy and Crystal. He immediately looked for his watch, grasping at his chest before remembering that Soapy had it. Mickey crawled out from the remaining rubble on top of him. He was still in a bit of pain, but nothing too crippling. "Yes, now can I have my watch back?"

Soapy sighed in relief. "Even in mortal danger you don't lose your sense of humor." she said as she handed Mickey's watch to him.

"Well with the watch I'm not a mortal."

"But you would've been stuck there if it wasn't for Crystal."

"Well I bet now you appreciate bringing her along." Mickey observed the ruins of a once nice looking office building. "Alright…now how do we get out of here?" Mickey looked at the broken ceiling: letting in streams of light too far to reach. He turned to Soapy, who merely shrugged to his question. Mickey spotted a cleared doorway, a sanctuary among the rubble. Mickey cautiously walked to the frame, worrying a potential collapse. Soapy and Crystal walked behind him, equally unsure of how they were to escape the ruined building.

**[August 29th - 10:47 am]**

Poppy led the front as she raced to where the earthquake had occurred. Charlie followed closest, with Itchy and Dale struggling to keep up. "Look," Dale struggled to speak. "They're probably fine. You're getting worked up over nothing."

The lead dogs took no notice and continued to run. The streets of New Orleans were strangely vacant, a foreboding sign that the earthquake was as bad as they thought. Charlie tried to convince himself that Mickey and Soapy were okay, with varying success. He ran behind the setter, worrying all the while. The four ran faster still, until the disaster came into view. The building was a wreck, the concrete was peeling off, the foundation was sloped and unsteady. Shattered glass covered the perimeter like a moat to a castle. The scene was terrifying but exciting at the same time.

"So that's the hellhole where the three are trapped?" Dale questioned. His words fell on deaf ears as the other three were more worried with the well being of those trapped inside. Poppy came to an abrupt stop when she saw, surveying the building, was Scott. Charlie ran right into Poppy, tripping over her.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Charlie yelled in disgust.

"It's Scott." she spoke in a low voice.

"So?"

"He does terrible things. Terrible things to me!"

"Why?"

"I don't know, he just sorta hates me."

"You don't think it's the whole, magic, superstition, angels and demons thing?"

"Hey nobody's perfect! You're one to talk about flaws."

"Hey!" Charlie angrily spoke as he slugged Poppy. Scott's ears perked, and he turned his head to the noise he heard. He saw Poppy from afar, but recognized her and he began to walk over to her, eyes aflame.

"Oh great." Poppy whimpered. "You caught his attention." She tried to hide behind the shepherd, but Scott had quite the bone to pick with her.

"Poppy!" he yelled. "Where were you this morning!"

"Scott, leave her alone, this is none-" Charlie tried to defend, but Scott walked around him.

Poppy looked, frightened, at Scott. "I don't have the faintest clue what you are talking about." she lied through her teeth. Poppy had forgotten earlier that she was to help BlackDeath pull off a heist. Scott didn't take kindly to missing operatives.

Scott leaned closer. "You know damn well. This is the second time you've let me down this month, Poppy." he whispered. "You wouldn't want me to _accidentally_ shove your tail into the garbage disposal again, now would we?"

"N-n-n-n-no, Scott. Of course not. It still hurts from last time."

"Fail me again, and you will only have a stump where your tail used to be!"

"Scott!" a feminine voice yelled. Scott turned around; Britney was walking in on the threat. "What are you doing?"

Scott calmly backed away from Poppy. "Nothing." he said, smug grin on his face.

Harli and Tony caught up with Britney, tired. "You didn't have to run so fast." Tony remarked between breaths.

Harli stared at the building. "So Mickey, Soapy, and Crystal are stuck in there?"

"Yep" Charlie sighed.

"You don't they're dead, do you?" Itchy asked. A silence fell among the dogs. They turned to the building, flames spewing from a far wall like a dragon.

"Yeah." Poppy slowly responded.

**[August 29th - 10:49 am]**

Mickey led the front through the wrecked building, searching for a way out. Most stairs were wrecked and most doors blocked. In the back, Crystal was trying to keep the mood high and was revealing some facts about herself, much to Soapy's surprise.

"So that really exists?" Soapy skeptically asked.

"Yep. Been there, done that, blew it up. Most of it at least."

"I thought that was just a piece of fiction."

"Fiction? One hundred percent truth, Ms Soapy."

"Please, just call me Soapy."

Mickey turned around, slightly annoyed. "Yes, such an interesting tale. Now can we get back to getting out of here?"

"Alright, sheesh." Crystal spoke. "So how do we get out of here? The stairs are blocked, the exits are destroyed..."

"Must you become so pessimistic already?" Mickey groaned, continuing the search.

Crystal turned to Soapy. "Is he always like this?"

"He's done things in the past he doesn't like." Soapy said. "He tries not to repeat his shame." She walked off after the lhasa, and Crystal begrudgingly walked on. The once neat office building was in a disastrous state. The cubicles were torn, the computers were smashed, the floor was littered with papers.

"Hey!" Crystal suddenly shouted as she ran to the far end of the room. Mickey and Soapy traded glances before chasing after her. When they caught up with Crystal, they say her pawing her way through rubble, eventually revealing a human body, crushed. "I guess you were wrong, Mickey: this place wasn't deserted." Mickey looked at the corpse, secretly horrified that innocent people have died because of his actions. Soapy turned away to keep it out of sight, it brought back all too vivid memories. "Belladonna's gone too far this time, hasn't she?"

"Yeah." Mickey choked out, beginning to recall his reason for being in New Orleans. "She has."

"Is it just me," Soapy tried to change the subject. "Or is it really warm in here?"

"No, I feel it too." Crystal noted. She began to walk forward, but heard a creaking noise. "Hold on, what was that?"

"You're hearing things, Crystal." Mickey spoke as he took a defiant step closer. A sickening crack filled an otherwise silent room. "That's supposed to mean something, isn't it?"

"Yep." Soapy replied in monotone.

"Dang it." Crystal replied as she arrogantly pounded the ground in anger. The floor immediately gave way beneath her.

"Crystal!" Mickey cried out, shifting his weight and causing the ground beneath him to fail. Soapy watched helplessly as her friends fell through. As she tried to slowly back away, the floor collapsed and she fell with them. She hit the floor hard, keeping her eyes closed. After the initial pain, she felt unnervingly warm. Opening her eyes, she saw she was surrounded by flames. She began to panic, and turned to try to find a way out. As she did, she saw Mickey and Crystal trying the same thing. But further inspection of the room showed a much more unsettling image. On the near wall were three more human corpses, burning.

"Mickey, Crystal! How do we get out of here!" Soapy struggled to get out, fighting the panic attacks coming to her. But at the same moment, panic was beginning to set in Mickey's mind. The memories of that fateful night in San Francisco were more vivid than ever. His knees locked, his thought process slowly halted. He was no more than a dead weight wrecked with grief.

"Mickey, come on! We have to get out of here!" Crystal urged. But Mickey didn't respond. She looked over at Soapy, who was already trembling and showing signs of dizziness and chest pain. She was suffering a panic attack, but Crystal had no idea how to help her or that she was suffering. All Crystal knew was that she needed to get the three of them out of there. She looked to find a was out of the fire, and saw an open door on the far edge of the room. The path there was littered with toppled stacks of crates, as well as broken glass from windows. "New Orleans, he said. Quite a town, he said. Damn that cowboy."

Crystal checked to make sure Mickey was wearing his watch before she grabbed Mickey around his hind legs. She began to drag him through the flames. Crystal felt the heat surge through her body, but ignored the pain. She pulled Mickey across the ruined room, slowly cutting her paws. She pulled the lhasa to safety before looking back at Soapy, now in total confusion and lying lifelessly.

"One down, one to go." she muttered before dashing to the other end of the room. Back in the inferno, she grabbed onto Soapy's leg and began to pull her to safety. Crystal noticed that she was wearing both the new watch and her own, she knew that this would be the last time she'd have to cross the room. Her fur was singed. Her paws bloody, only getting bloodier as she dragged the still body of the lab. But Crystal had forgotten Mickey's bag of salts. The risk of her turning devilish was higher than before. As the door grew closer, Crystal felt her feeling of self control weakening. _No! Not here!_ She screamed in her head. She rushed to get Soapy in the room, which only made the glass dig deeper into her paws. As Crystal shoved Soapy into the new room, she closed the door and pushed a ruined desk in front, protecting the dogs from herself as she felt the primal rage within her be unleashed.

**[August 29th - 11:02 am]**

Outside the building, a local news network was covering the story. Harli and Itchy were trying to catch as much information as possible, hoping to guess on their friends' situation.

A camera crew stood in front of a lovely black woman, a field reporter. "Thanks, Tim. I am out here at the Dimentry office building of euthanasia control. As you know, Dimentry has been on the cutting edge of chemical development for years, and this building was once one of the highest importance for the company. The earthquake occurred at 10:33 this morning. Scientists are baffled at the cause and have no official cause at the moment.

"Dimentry has made few comments at this time. What we do know is that, supposedly, the building was evacuated prior as a mandatory drill. However, not all staff have been accounted for. There is reason to believe that those staff members didn't show up today, and thusly no rescue attempts have been made.

"However, firefighters are struggling to keep the fire at bay; it has already destroyed much of the far side of the building. One reason might be the building itself. We have gotten word that the building has breached many safety compliances. Due to the nature of the structure, fire is prone to start and spread quickly. The building also seems to be easily broken. In a recent safety inspection, the floors of the office have been shown to be thinner than most regulations, and much weaker. There have also been three confirmed cases of workers falling from one floor to the immediate one below.

"Locals swear they felt the quake as 'awkward' and 'unusual' from those who claim to have been involved in an earthquake in the past. Some have speculated that this might be the work of a sleeper cell terrorist act. So far, there is no evidence that proves these rumors, but after the situation is under control, experts will be observing the building further. Until then, this is Alaine Seeth of Channel 5 News."

Harli and Itchy sadly walked back to the group, sad that the possibility of their friends being dead is still high.

**[August 29th - 11:10 am]**

Soapy regained consciousness, opening her eyes. Mickey was trying to push a door open, barely missing his goal. "M...Mickey?" she groaned. Her head was hurting a little, and was irritating her.

"Ah, Soapy, you're awake."

"Where are we?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Last thing I remember, we were in a fire."

"Yeah...I remember that. I, I think we had a panic attack."

"It'd make sense, that's for sure. What doesn't is this trail of blood. It seems to come from the other side of this door, which isn't opening. But neither one of us can bleed. The watches actually prevent that."

"What about Crystal? And where is she anyway?"

"I don't know." Mickey said with sorrow. "Well? Aren't you gonna help me open this door?" Soapy, while worried for Crystal, gave Mickey a blank stare before assisting him in pushing the door. With the two dogs pushing, the door slowly creaked open. Mickey slipped through the opening and saw that the fire had died down. He leaned back into the room and give a gesture to come out. Soapy followed Mickey out into the open.

"Wow, this place is a mess." She noticed a blood trail from the far end of the room to the door. "Crystal's blood?"

"Then where's Crystal?" Mickey searched around the room for they're feline companion. He noticed the trail of blood led towards some desks. Under a desk in the center of the room, he saw a crate with what seemed to be a black and white fluff in it. "Hey Soapy, over here!" Mickey dragged the crate from under the desk. "Crystal? Crystal!" He pulled her out from the crate. She was badly scarred, but he could feel her breathing.

As Soapy ran over to Mickey, she gasped at the sight of Crystal. "Crystal? She isn't...is she?"

"No, she's breathing. I can't believe she bled this much."

"She isn't still bleeding, is she?"

"Doesn't look like it. Either way, we can't stop here. We have to get out soon. She needs to see a vet."

"Doctor."

"Whatever! We need to get her outta here!" Mickey looked around the room, trying to find an exit. "Over there, on the far wall. Looks like a staircase."

"Good enough for me." Soapy responded and began to walk to the presumed exit. Mickey sprawled Crystal on his back and walked after Soapy. She quickly walked down the staircase, but quickly found that it stopped on the next floor. "Dang it, don't any of these stairs go further down than one floor?"

"What else did you expect? He has a sense of humor." Mickey joking replied. As he chuckled, the building began to shake again, this time starting to lean precariously away from the door at the end of the stairs.

"And now you've made Him angry." Soapy noticed that the building was splitting in two; the source being near the center of the next room. "Run Mickey!" Soapy sprinted to the crack, Mickey struggling to follow her. As they ran, the slope they were fighting became steeper.

"Soapy, there's no way we're gonna make this!" Mickey yelled as a desk slid past him. Computer screens came flying at the dogs. There were far too many hazards and not enough time. Thinking on the fly, Soapy thought of an idea.

"Mickey," Soapy spoke, removing the watches from her neck with care not to fall. "Take this watch. Put it around Crystal. Put yours around her too."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Mickey, just as carefully as Soapy, removed his watch and put it around Crystal, along with Soapy's and Damon's. The slope was now almost not traversal, and the cut off was almost there. "Now what?"

"Throw her."

"What!"

"To the safety!" The slope was about to take the dogs down with it. "DO IT!" Mickey threw Crystal high into the air, the cat nearly missing the second half of the building, but landing to safety as Soapy and Mickey fell, watching their fate grow further in distance, before turning to see the rubble drawing closer with every second until...CRUNCH!

**Chara Credit:**  
Charlie, Itchy – Don Bluth  
Mickey, Crystal, Tony, Misc Chara – Charmyte  
Soapy – Soapy  
Harli – Harli  
Britney, Poppy, Scott – Wonderdog  
Dale – Dale


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_She stared hard into lab's eyes. There was something unnerving about how green the eyes were. She was not certain if the lab was truly friendly, or if it was hiding a secret. The lab led her down the hallway, pointing out the paintings and certificates. The lab seemed to have quite a long history, but certainly not one the lab seemed eager to tell her. She turned back, just to make sure the shepherd was following behind._

_The lab led her and the shepherd to the dining hall, where the meal was waiting for them. The lab was quite above the rest, she thought, sitting in an elegantly designed chair. She watched as the shepherd carelessly sat down and picked up a chicken wing. _

"_So you are investigating those deaths, too?" the lab spoke sincerely. She was already biting into a flame broiled steak when the lab asked. She was uncertain if telling the lab the truth was a good idea. She tried to make an excuse of politeness and tried to fill her mouth with more steak. The shepherd, on the other hand, didn't think it all the way through. _

"_Yes. Do you know anything about the deaths? It would greatly help...a friend of ours."_

_The lab showed interest in the shepherd's reply. "Such a caring sheppie you are. Tell me, is there anyone else helping you? I mean, the more minds the better."_

_She began to see danger in the lab's green eyes. "Hey! We have good reason to believe you are directly involved in those deaths!"_

_The lab looked disappointed. "Is that so?" the lab sighed. The lab snapped its fingers. In a split-second, she felt a sting in her neck. She turned to see a dart, or at least, that was what she thought it was, she stared at the lab as her vision began to dwindle, before failing entirely..._

"Is... Is that her?"

[August 29th – 8:28 pm]

Soapy opened her eyes; there was nothing of worth to see. She was lying in the rubble that was once a building, questioning the dream she had. It took her a moment to realize that she was not under any debris, but rather that night had fallen. "Ugh. My aching body." she moaned. Trying to recall where she was, she remembered the events of that morning. "Mickey!" She began digging through the wrecked remains, searching for the lhasa. "Mickey!" She cried in desperation.

Charlie ran over to the distressed Soapy. "Soapy! Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm alright! Where's Mickey?"

"He's fine. A bit battered and bruised, but he's waiting back at the junkyard."

Soapy raised from the remains of the building, slightly surprised on how terrible it went. "Wait, where's Crystal?" Charlie ignored her question and began to walk out of the wreck. "Hey! I said, where's Crystal?"

"That's not important right now." Charlie responded without looking back.

"Yes! Yes it is important!"

"No, we're much better off without her. Mickey told us about what happened, about Belladonna."

"Really?" Soapy questioned, annoyed. "You're bring that up again?"

"Yes. She's dangerous and you know it!"

"She saved Mickey's life, as well as mine."

"She put it in danger in the first place!" Charlie yelled as he turned to face Soapy. "Why can't you see that she is only hindering our progress?" He turned to resume walking to the junkyard.

Soapy stepped forward, "And why can't you see that she just wants to help? Why are you so...so...idiotic?" she yelled.

Charlie stopped. He began to growl, letting his sharpened teeth show. "What did you call me?"

Soapy turned silent. The insult had been so haphazard, she said it before she could think clearly. "Me? Say something? Not a chance." she meeped.

"Did you just call me 'idiotic', Soapy?" Charlie spoke. He turned to show his teeth to the already startled lab.

"No." Soapy nervously responded.

"Charlie!" a voice called out. Charlie's ears perked and turned to see Itchy running towards him. "Charlie, we've got a problem."

"What else?" Charlie muttered.

"It's Crystal!"

"Oh how did I guess." Charlie mocked.

"We need to get her back fast, Charlie."

"What? Why?"

"The police are keeping her, and the watches, at the vet! Think what will happen if the media catches wind of these watches. We might never get them back, Charlie!"

_Damn._ Charlie thought. _And here I thought I'd be able to get rid of her._ Charlie sighed. "Well Soapy, I...guess you're right."

"But of course I am. So where is Crystal? I know you said a vet, but there must be at least 10 in this city."

"The news report said she's at Magazine Street."

Soapy was caught off guard. "News report?"

"Yeah. The media's all over this. That's why we had to wait so long to come back for you and Mickey."

"Oi," Soapy sighed. "Then we better start moving." Soapy started a brisk run back to the junkyard, only to fall to a stumble part way. She groaned in pain before collapsing to the ground. "Ow! What the..."

Charlie chuckled and walked up to her. "You may not have actually broke your leg, but you can still feel the pain, Soapy."

"Yeah, thanks for telling me." she grumbled. She got up again and began to walk. "Itchy, go tell the others we're heading for Magazine Street." Itchy nodded and ran back to the junkyard. She began to walk, careful not to put too much stress on her leg. Charlie totted up beside her, looking over her with care. "You mood whiplash often, Charlie?"

"What- what are you talking about?" he chuckled.

Soapy glared are Charlie, not saying a word.

[August 29th – 8:50 pm]

Across from the Southern Animal Foundation on Magazine Street, Soapy and Charlie hid in the bushes, waiting. "C'mon Soapy," Charlie whispered. "Lets get in there and save Crystal already."

"No, we have to wait for the others."

"And why?"

"Are you kidding? There is two of us, and an entire staff in there!"

"So? I've took down entire police forces."

"A, that was 1996. B, that was dumb luck. We'd have to be wielding swords to take this place down!"

"Hey, that was pure skill. Sure, I had to improvise, I'll give you that." Charlie spoke, ignoring the glare Soapy was giving him. From the darkness across the street, Britney emerged, followed by... absolutely no one. Charlie turned to the lackluster calvary, then back at Soapy. "Yes, because having three of us is bound to make things easier."

Soapy ignored Charlie's snipe and spoke to Britney. "This is it? Where are the others?"

Britney sighed, "Mickey's still recovering, and Poppy and Tony are guarding him while Harli and Dale are off looking for Dante. It's just us three for this."

"Lovely." Soapy moaned. "Well, let the cavalcade of disaster begin." Soapy swiftly crossed the street to the shelter, scouting further still. Charlie and Britney crossed after her, both wanting to get the job over with as well. The three peered into the window, trying to make out as much as they could. But what they did made it all worthwhile.

"There!" Britney pointed to the desk in the solitary room they could see. "The watches."

"Well then," Charlie said, "should be simple enough. Break in, grab the watches, and run out."

"You're just trying every way imaginable to get rid of Crystal, aren't you?" Britney remarked.

"Well it seems you aren't as stupid as I thought." Charlie spoke under his breath, only to be slapped by the setter. "Yeah, I deserved that."

"What is it with you and Crystal?" Britney asked, annoyed.

"It seems that I am the only one who can see through the thinly veiled disguise. She is evil, and you just refuse to see it."

Britney was just mere seconds away from trying to strangle Barkin right then and there, but knew that'd get them nowhere. She instead tried to ignore him entirely, trying to find a way into the facility. "So we're just going to break through the window? Aren't we trying to be inconspicuous?"

"So then how do you think we're gonna get inside?" Soapy asked Britney. The two traded glances before staring up at the building, wondering.

[August 29th – 9:04 pm]

Crystal sulked back into the farther reaches of her cage. The cage was being kept in a very dark, bland room, so it really didn't matter where she was in the small confines: she couldn't see anything interesting no matter what. Just outside the room, Crystal could hear people talking, talking about her. Not enough to really tell what they were saying, though. But she knew there was a whole slew of facts about her it could be.

She wanted to sleep, but couldn't while she knew her fate was even less out of her control than usual. The entire day had been one bad moment after another. After the Belladonna fiasco, she wasn't sure if the others would even care now. She picked at her bandaging, trying to keep herself occupied until the organization eventually found out more about her past. Then it'd be euthanasia for sure.

"Well," she spoke to herself, "at least I'll have lived an interesting life." She tried to chuckle, but couldn't bring herself to do so. She curled up, longing for the days when her life was far simpler. The days before fate betrayed her. She saw the door to the room begin to open before stopping.

"So we're certain about it? But what... I, I understand." A veterinarian opened the door and walked in, holding what seemed to be a dead canary. The vet walked over to Crystal's cage, opening a door above and dropping the bird in before closing the opening quickly and locking it.

The vet lowered himself to be on level with Crystal before speaking: "Eat up, girl. Eat well." Crystal merely watched as the vet walked back out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar, letting a bit of light shine in, as well as sound.

"We're doing it no matter what you say, Jamar," a different voice spoke.

"Why? Why do we have to kill her!" said the voice that had moments prior fed Crystal, who gasped before beginning to cry at the confirmation of her thought.

"Orders are orders, Jamar. You know well enough."

"Yes, but now it is getting ridiculous!"

"Well if you aren't going to kill it, I will."

"No!" Crystal heard a struggle in the other room. She heard items get thrown, heard the two men throw punches and grunt. Crystal leaned up to the front of the cage as much as she could to try and see what she could. As she heard the struggle continue, the two combatants shoved themselves into the once dark room. Crystal saw the vet who fed her fighting for a gun with another man in a jet black suit. She tried to stay in the shadows as much as possible. But within moments, mere seconds, the vet shoved the other man to the floor and was about to run when the downed man kicked the legs of the vet, causing him to fall right onto the gun.

Crystal turned away slightly, but not enough to miss the shot. The gun fired straight into the vet's neck, splattering blood across the room, as into Crystal's mouth open with shock. The black suited man stood, looking at the murder he committed before turning to Crystal. "You're lucky that was my only bullet and that I was told specifically to shoot you." he spoke before starting to leave the room.

Crystal began to shiver with fear. Her time, after avoiding it many times before, had come. That is, until she heard some extra noises from outside her room. Extra voices. "Watch out, he has a gun!"

"Leave him to me." Crystal recognized those voices. It was Soapy and Britney.

"Hey! In here!" she yelled.

Charlie dashed into the room, calling back to Soapy and Britney: "Yeah, she's in here." Grumbling, Charlie walked up to Crystal's cage and opened the door above.

"Thank you Char-"

"Shut up and lets go." Charlie complained. Crystal decided it best not to argue and followed Charlie as he ran out of the room. Crystal could see the black suited man being attacked by Soapy and Britney, and she smiled knowing vengeance was being done.

"Alright, you got the watches, Crystal is free, now lets go!" Charlie yelled to the two. Soapy and Britney reluctantly stopped attack the man and ran with Charlie and Crystal, running to the front doors (which were stupidly left unlocked by the man). The black suited man, free of his attackers, ran into a back room, trying to find more ammo.

"You dogs are dead!" the man yelled as the animals ran out the door. The four ran back through the night, wanting to put as much distance between them and the man. But as they rushed through the streets, Soapy fell onto her belly, groaning in pain.

"Aw, damn it." Charlie muttered, running back for the fallen lab. The others stopped to turn and see Soapy on the ground. "Can you walk on it?" Charlie asked Soapy.

"No, at least, I can't run on it." Soapy whispered in pain.

"Crap." Charlie looked around, desperate to find a way to help Soapy. In the parking lot of the Dat's Grocery, a shepherd in a coat and carrying a deep green small duffel bag caught the attention of Charlie's eye. "Britney, help me carry Soapy over there. Crystal, go get its attention." Crystal, just glad that Charlie wasn't yelling at her, happily obliged.

Meanwhile, in the parking lot, the shepherd ran over to black Ford Explorer, desperately trying to open the driver door with no luck. "No." the shepherd muttered and ran for the driver's side second door. No good: locked as well. He looked back down Felicity Street before rushing to the other side of the SUV. But as he ran to the other side, he saw a small cat running up to him.

"Hey, mister," it spoke. "I need to ask you something."

"I don't have the time, I'm sorry." the shepherd spoke, trying to ignore the cat.

"What? You can't take some time to help a crippled canine?"

These words caught the shepherd's attention. He couldn't ignore a fellow canine in pain. "Where?" As the shepherd asked, he saw another shepherd with a setter carrying a lab. "I guess this cute labbie is the one in need?"

Though in pain, Soapy blushed at the compliment. "Yeah, it's me."

"Well what do you want me to do?" the shepherd asked, trying to pry open the passenger door.

"Well, do can you help us get her to safety? We're sorta in the middle of nearly being murdered." Charlie replied in his usual tone.

The shepherd tried the last door on the vehicle, it finally opening. "Yes." he spoke under he breath, taking another look behind him. "Fine. Get in." the shepherd quickly jumped into the vehicle and rushed to the driver's seat. Charlie and Britney, not wanting to carry Soapy any more, got into the back seat. Crystal was a bit more wary, but knew this was the only option and followed the dogs inside.

The shepherd pulled out a cordless drill from the duffel bag, and then tossed it into the back. "Say, could you find a flathead screwdriver in there for me?" he nervously asked before beginning to drill at the keyhole. Crystal dug through the duffel bag, searching for the screwdriver the shepherd asked for.

"Alright," she groaned. "Why do you need to be carrying around 10 sticks of dynamite?"

The shepherd stopped drilling, not only to look down the road, but also to address the cat's question. "For reasons you, quite frankly, don't need to know." he spoke before returning to drilling. Britney and Soapy traded glances again, wondering how trustworthy this shepherd was. Within moments, the German shepherd dropped the drill into the front passenger seat.

"Screwdriver." Crystal climbed out of the duffel bag and handed the shady shepherd the tool he requested. The dog took another look at the street and saw several dogs with weapons charging fast. Panicking, he tried to shove the screwdriver into the damaged keyhole, but his shaking kept him from doing so. In any other situation, he'd fight his way out, but he this was not 'any situation.'

"Look!" Britney yelled, seeing the black suited man out of the building and coming their way.

The shepherd tried to clear his head, succeeding only slightly, though. He shoved the screwdriver into the keyhole and turned. The engine tried to start, but couldn't. He tried again, same. "Come on, come on." He turned the screwdriver again, but the engine failed to start again. Trying to stay calm, he pulled the screwdriver a bit out and slowly turned it. The engine roared with life. "Oh thank you."

"Hey! Someone's stealing my car!" a man yelled from the store, readily dialing 911.

"Step on it sir!" Crystal spoke, and the shepherd floored it, zooming out of the parking lot and down Magazine street, just missing the suited man as the SUV picked up speed. The man took a few shots at the vehicle as it drove out of sight and turned onto Jackson Avenue. The Explorer buckled as it made the turn at such a great speed.

"Perhaps you should so down a little." Crystal suggested, annoyed.

"Not now, kitty." the shepherd spoke, getting irked from the unwarranted passengers. _It wasn't supposed to go down like this._ He drove up Jackson Avenue, each moment lost straining his patience.

"Not to trouble you," Soapy spoke, "But where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there." he answered as he turned left now onto the nigh empty St Charles Avenue, the SUV getting even nearer to flipping over. But as the shepherd sped along, he could hear the roar of sirens coming up behind them. He glanced momentarily into the rear-view mirror, only long enough to confirm his suspicions.

"Uh, you do know the police are chasing us, right?" Crystal spoke with worry.

"Of course I do." the shepherd spoke through his teeth. He stepped on the gas some more to make distance. He could see Louisiana Avenue coming up and slowed only slightly to make the turn. But as he did, he saw another police car joining the chase coming up on the road. He made the turn halfway and punched the accelerator, dashing onto the avenue, but into the wrong side of traffic. Nearly hitting a car head on, the shepherd swerved, almost hitting the tree that grew in the divide.

"Are you suicidal!" Charlie yelled.

"Minor setback." the shepherd growled, failing miserably to keep his cool. He kept driving, swerving to and fro to avoid the oncoming traffic before reaching an intersection and turning back onto the proper side of the road. The shepherd could see cop cars pouring in from the various roads connected to the avenue.

"They just don't quit, do they?" he said to himself. He occasionally switched into the wrong lane to hinder the chase, but it also increasingly frightened the passengers on board. Eventually, the shepherd drove the car onto Tolendano Street, further making Soapy and the others wonder where this cunning shepherd was taking them. But her train of though was interrupted by the shattering of glass.

"What was that?" she quickly spoke, startled.

"They're shooting at us." the driving shepherd answered, trying to keep his head low. "I'd suggest you stay down. Bullets hurt." The the shepherd sped up even more as the road merged into Washington Avenue, wanting to get off the road quickly.

He could see helicopter flying overhead. _Great, now how am I gonna lose them?_ he thought as he raced down the pavement. As he approached the exit for Palmetto street, he could see spike strips awaiting across the intersection: the way he intended to go.

"Damn. Hold on, new plan." The shepherd moved off Washington Avenue and onto Palmetto street. _Alright, time to improvise. _The dog turned sharply right onto South Carroliton, once again risking tipping the vehicle.

Crystal slid across the floor of the car. "Must we continue doing this?" she spoke, getting slight motion sickness.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I've never had to go this way." the shepherd responded as he drove along. "You wouldn't happen to know a better way to City Park, would you?"

"Well," Charlie spoke up, trying to be louder than the approaching police sirens. "Couldn't you just keep going straight until you're on Wisner?" Charlie knew where the park was, but he hadn't been there since his death. The driving shepherd shrugged and continued to drive, occasionally snaking to try to throw off the pursuit.

Aside from the wail of the pursuit, the inside of the SUV was quiet with tension. The chase raged on as the shepherd turned onto Wisner Boulevard. The twisting road cause the SUV to shift left and right, bringing out more worry. But as he drove along, he could see his destination in the distance.

"Arghh! There it goes!" he looked back at the pursuing cops. "We need to lose 'em. Setter! Take out everything in that bag _except _for the dynamite." Britney quickly did as she was informed, tossing item after item onto floor of the van. "Good, now: see the lighter? Get ready to light the explosives and then ditch the bag."

"What!"

The shepherd turned around, "Just get ready!"

"I'm not going to do **that**!"

"Look," the shepherd angrily spoke. "I didn't want you tagging along as it is! So you're either gonna do it, or I'll throw you out of the car instead!"

The shepherd did not notice that, as he was driving on an overpass, the car was about to run straight into a police blockade. Frightened, Crystal jumped for the steering wheel, sharply turning it left and sending the SUV into a U-Turn, making it only half way before starting to tip too far and it fell over the guard rail.

The SUV rolled in the air, landing on the two right wheels and in the middle of traffic below. In the confusion, the shepherd shoved down and the gas and Britney dropped the lighter into the duffel bag. The SUV dashed through the oncoming traffic, across the train tracks and into the thick trees and shrubs.

The police cars came to a halt, looking at the woods trying to see the SUV, with no luck. Suddenly, an explosion rang out from the small forest. Flames shot out, and smoke rose from the scorched land. A policeman stepped out of his car an looked at the carnage before him.

He sighed, "Such a shame when they die." he turned to the other cops gathered. "Alright, call off the search. We'll get to the car in a few hours to further investigate the explosion. For now, we can surely assume that the driver is now dead, if not seriously injured. Either way, they'll be of no harm."

The squad began to drive off, patrolling the city once again. The policeman took another look the the site of the explosion before hopping into his car too.

**Character Credit:  
**Crystal, Misc - Charmyte  
Soapy - Soapy  
Britney - Wonderdog  
Driving Sheppie - Navrex  
Charlie, Itchy - Don Bluth/MGM


End file.
